DOKI DOKI PRETTY CURE: EL AMOR MANDA
by animextreme
Summary: Cuando Mana va a ayudar a sus compañeros de clase, conoce a un joven vocalista de un grupo de Power Metal popular, aunque no sabe que en realidad es un dios Guardián que las ayuda en sus, problemas, y decide entrenarla., ¿Qué pasara cuando Mana sea entrenada por Dave, al ser él uno de los estudiantes del Ryozampaku? Harem. Crossovers en algunos capítulos con animes y videojuegos.
1. Capítulo 1: Mana conoce a Cure Sword

Capítulo 1: Mana conoce a Cure Sword y al Guardián del Multiverso.

En un mundo que pareciera estar en la era medieval, una guerrera conocida como Cure Sword estaba luchando contra un Jikochu gorila, el reino en el que vivía Cure Sword estaba siendo atacado por los Jikochus y no había forma de detener la invasión.

Y aunque Cure Sword logró vencer al Jikochu gorila, lo esperaba un Jikochu pulpo, que momentáneamente logró atraparla, después llegó un Jikochu buitre que intentó atacarlo, pero falló, volvió a atacar, pero Cure Sword aprovechó la oportunidad para usar sus tentáculos como sogas, para estrellarlo contra el Jikochu buitre, y así liberarse.

Luego, de salto en salto, llegó a una colina, en donde vio al Rey Jikochu petrificado, y la destrucción del reino en donde vivía, por lo cual, derramó lágrimas de impotencia.

-No pude proteger nada. Nada-decía Cure Sword, derramando lágrimas incesantemente.

Mientras que, en otra dimensión, más específico, en Cuidad Oogai.

-¡Chicos, miren! Estamos en la Clover Tower de Tokio, que fue terminada el año pasado. Tiene 999 metros de altura. Es la torre de radio más alta del mundo-decía una mujer.

-¡Qué grande!-decía una chica.

-¡De cerca es increíble!-decía un chico.

-Tienen tiempo libre hasta las dos. No lleguen tarde cuando nos reunamos, por favor-decía la misma mujer, que al parecer, era una maestra de una secundaria.

-¡Sí!-decían los alumnos.

La maestra se regresó al camión de donde bajaron los alumnos, para encontrar al maestro responsable del viaje a la Clover Tower descansando.

-Profesor, ¿Está bien así? Sus estudiantes ya se han ido-decía la maestra.

-No se preocupe. Tenemos una presidenta del consejo estudiantil muy responsable-decía el maestro.

-¿Presidenta del consejo estudiantil?-preguntaba la maestra.

Mientras, en alguna parte cercana de la Clover Tower.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-preguntaba un chico.

-¡Lo que has oído!-decía otro joven, un poco más grande en estatura.

-¡Presidenta! ¡Nikaido se está peleando con un chico de otra escuela!-decía uno de los alumnos de la secundaria Oogai, pero curiosamente un joven que aparentaba 23 años, escuchó el apellido del chico que se estaba peleando.

-¡Presidenta! ¡Yashima-san se mareado en el autobús!-decía una chica sobre el estado de una de las alumnas.

-¡Presidenta! ¡Nimura-kun ha perdido su cartera!-decía otra chica.

Enseguida la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil encontró todo en cuestión de segundos, resuelve los problemas.

-¡Qué rápida! ¡Podría llegar a los nacionales!-decía una de las chicas que aviso a la Presidenta.

-¡Nimura-kun!-decía la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-¿Eh?-decía Nimura.

-Aquí tienes lo que habías perdido, ¿No es genial?-decía la Presidenta.

-¡Gracias! ¡Me has salvado!-decía Nimura, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Hacía un poco de calor en el autobús, ¿Verdad? Aquí te sentirás mejor. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco?-Preguntaba la Presidenta, ya que en ese instante, ambas estaban sentadas en una banca.

-Gracias-decía Yashima.

-¡Nikaido-kun! ¿Por qué te estás peleando?-preguntaba la Presidenta.

-¡Han empezado ellos!-decía Nikaido.

-¡No, has sido tú!-decía el joven contario.

-¡Stop! Sin se pelean por una cosa tan pequeña. La Clover Tower, la torre más alta del mundo, se reirá de ustedes-decía la Presidenta, mientas volteaba a ver dicha Torre.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntaba el joven, por la chica metiche.

-Encantada de conocerte. Soy la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil del Instituto Oogai, ¡Mana Aida!-decía la misma.

-¡Menuda voz de pito!-decía el joven, metiéndose un dedo en los oídos.

-Una vez nos damos la mano, somos amigos. ¡Encantada de conocerte!-decía Mana.

Mana sin querer queriendo, había hecho sonrojar un poco al joven, que no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Encantado de conocerte!-decían los demás compañeros del joven.

-¿Somos amigos?-preguntaba el joven extrañado.

-Lo ha arreglado todo en un momento-decía una de las alumnas del Instituto Oogai.

-¡Esa es nuestra Presidenta! ¡Qué responsable!-decía otra de las alumnas del Instituto Oogai.

-Aida-san, hoy tienes que darnos una respuesta de verdad-decía una de las alumnas del Instituto Oogai.

-¡Ayuda a nuestros clubes, por favor!-decían varias alumnas del mismo Instituto.

-Vale, está bien-decía Mana.

-Oye, disculpa, dijiste que te llamabas Nikaido, ¿Verdad?-preguntaba un joven de 23 años.

-No, ese es mi apellido, mi nombre es Takuya, Takuya Nikaido-decía el mismo.

-¿Tú nombre no es Nikaido-kun?-preguntaba extrañada Mana.

-Eso era más que obvio, cualquiera sabe que Nikaido es un apellido, obvio que no era mi nombre-decía Takuya algo molesto por la lentitud de Mana.

-Rayos, y yo que pensé que ese era su nombre todo este tiempo-decía Mana pensando, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Si es así, ¿Tienes un primo o un hermano que se llame Benimaru Nikaido?-preguntaba el joven.

-Pero si así se llama mi hermano mayor, ¿Acaso lo conoces?-Le preguntaba Takuya.

-Él es un buen amigo mío, ha estado participando en torneos de pelea, sobre todo en el más famoso de todos, conocido como: The King of Fighters-decía el joven.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntaba Takuya.

-Mi nombre es Dave McDougal, y vine a pasear por aquí con unas amigas-decía el mismo.

-Pero si tu hermano mayor es Benimaru, eso significa que también tienes poderes eléctricos, ¿Verdad?-decía Dave.

-Así es, esos poderes fueron heredados de nuestros padres, aunque todavía no logro dominarlos a la perfección-decía Takuya.

-Hola, gusto en conocerte, me llamo Mana-decía la misma, presentándose ante Dave, saludándolo, pero cuando ambos estrecharon sus manos, sintieron como un sinnúmero de recuerdos recorría por sus cuerpos y mentes, indicándole a Dave, que había encontrado a una Pretty Cure.

-Oye, no sé porque, pero siento como que te había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, y eso es raro, ya que hace poco que te conozco-decía Mana, sintiéndose extraña, por lo que había pasado.

-Pues, yo creo que si sientes que si ya me habías conocido, debe ser el destino, ¿No lo crees?-decía Dave.

-Supongo que tienes razón-decía Mana.

En eso, después llega una de las amigas de la infancia de Mana, Rikka Hishikawa.

-¡Mana!-decía Rikka.

-¡Rikka!-decía Mana.

-Tú ya tienes tu trabajo como presidenta, ¿Verdad? Mucho gusto, me llamo Rikka Hishikawa-decía la misma, presentándose ante Dave, saludándolo, estrechando su mano, igualmente pasó lo mismo que con Mana, pasando un sinnúmero de recuerdos por su mente, así Dave había encontrado la segunda Pretty Cure, y a su vez recordándole a Mana sus deberes.

-Dave McDougal, mucho gusto, ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Todavía tengo que encontrar a mis amigas, y veo que tardaré mucho en encontrarlas, ya que son muy escurridizas-decía el mismo.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-decía Rikka.

Ya dentro de la Clover Tower, en las escaleras mecánicas.

-¿Por qué la gente te carga con sus problemas siempre?-preguntaba Rikka, mientras Mana reía.

-El de objetos perdidos se podía haber encargado de la cartera perdida. Y el ayudante de la enfermería se podría haber encargado de la chica mareada. No tienes porqué encargarte de los problemas de los demás. Eres la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. Tienes que calmarte…-decía Rikka.

-Mana se fue a ayudar a una pequeña niña perdida-decía Dave, a lo que Rikka se cae hacia atrás estilo anime.

Mientras que, con Mana.

-Te voy a enseñar un hechizo. Dibuja un corazón en la palma de la mano y pide tu deseo. "Quiero encontrar a mi madre"-decía Mana a la niña perdida, la cual estaba triste porque se había perdido, obvio.

-¿Un corazón?-preguntaba la pequeña.

-Sip. Si haces eso…-decía Mana, pero es interrumpida por la madre de la niña, que al fin pudo encontrar a su hija.

-¡Michiko!-decía la madre.

-¡Mamá!-decía la pequeña, que corrió felizmente a los brazos de su madre.

-¡Michiko!-decía la madre.

-¡Onee-chan, gracias!-decía Michiko.

-¡De nada!-decía Mana.

-Esta Mana…-decía Rikka.

-Ella es muy especial, ¿Verdad?-decía Dave.

-Tú lo has dicho-decía Rikka.

En otro lugar.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto ayudar a los demás?-preguntaba Rikka a Mana.

-¡Porque me siento genial cuando veo sus caras felices!-decía Mana.

Esa respuesta, le recordó a Dave a Miyuki Hoshizora, que con sus otras amigas protegían las sonrisas de toda la gente como las Smile Pretty Cure.

-Mana, desprendes tu amor demasiado-decía Rikka.

Repentinamente Mana se emociona al haber visto algo.

¿Y ahora qué?-preguntaba Rikka sorprendida.

-¿No es esa Makopi?-preguntaba Mana.

Y en efecto, era Makoto Kenzaki, que estaba siendo entrevistada, y alrededor de ella, rodeada de muchos de sus fans.

-¿Quién? ¿Una famosa?-preguntaba Rikka.

-¿No al conoces? ¡Es Makoto Kenzaki!-decía Mana, mientras en uno pantalla gigante, mostraban uno de los comerciales que patrocinaba Makoto.

-Sí, sí, la Idol que se ha vuelto muy popular últimamente. Creo que la he visto antes-decía Rikka.

-¡Esta es la primera vez que he visto a alguien famoso en persona!-decía Mana.

-Pues, tal vez ya viste a alguien famoso antes, y ni te diste cuenta-decía Dave.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaba Mana extrañada.

Es cuando, algunas personas se dan cuenta de la presencia de Dave.

-¿Qué ese no es Dave Mc Dougal? ¿El vocalista y guitarrista de la Banda Dragonheart?-preguntaba una de las personas que estaba viendo la entrevista de Makoto Kenzaki.

Repentinamente, Dave es rodeado de millones de fans, pidiéndole autógrafos, y preguntándole donde será su próximo concierto y Gira mundial.

-¿Eh? ¿Dave es el vocalista y guitarrista de la Banda más famosa de los últimos 3 años?-Se preguntaban Mana y Rikka incrédulamente, sin poder creerlo.

-Perdonen este alboroto, pero mis fans siempre se ponen así cuando se trata de mí-decía Dave avergonzado.

-Ah, o sea que eres de las personas que disfrutan más de su privacidad y momentos de paz, ¿Verdad?-decía Rikka.

-Exactamente-decía Dave suspirando.

-¿Y tus compañeros de banda, en dónde están?-preguntaba Rikka.

-Iori está seguramente teniendo su combate con Kyo, K´ y Máxima seguramente están de parranda-decía Dave, a lo que Rikka entendió que ellos estaban disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones.

En ese momento, aparece un peleador de estilo de Taekwondo, su nombre es Hworoang.

(Peleador de la serie de juegos: TEKKEN).

-Dave McDougal, te reto a una pelea, sé que eres uno de los mejores peleadores, y el que ha derrotado en más de una ocasión a Jin Kazama, dueño actual de la Mishima Zaibatsu-decía Hworoang.

-Sí, ya veo, ¿Aún no superas tu derrota del año pasado que tuvimos en el The King Iron First Tournament? Que lamentable-decía Dave.

-¿Eso crees? Este año, he estado entrenando arduamente para poder derrotarte, así que más te vale aceptar mi reto, porque no aceptaré un no por respuesta-decía Hworoang, impaciente.

-Bien, bien, entiendo, comienza cuando quieras-decía Dave.

-Ahora recuerdo, Dave no sólo es conocido como el vocalista y guitarrista de la Banda Dragonheart, también es muy conocido por su sobrenombre: El Artemarcialista del Power Metal, Dave McDougal del Ryozampaku-decía una de las fans de Dave.

Hworoang comienza con unas cuantas patadas a la cara de Dave, pero las esquiva con un ligero movimiento, después le propinó el Shoryu Reppa, (Técnica de Ken Masters, de Street Fighters) para después, antes de que cayera al suelo, rematarlo con un Burn Knuckle, y después haciéndole el Rasing Tackle (O sea el HSDM de Terry, en King of Fighters 2002 y 2002 UM).

Después al intentar atacar nuevamente a Dave, Dave le hace el Genocide Cutter, después el Tatsumaki Sempu-kyaku, y por último el Rasing Storm, técnica proveniente de Gesse Howard.

Hworoang que parecía no darse por vencido, atacó una vez más a Dave, está vez Dave tumbó a Hworoang, y le hizo el SDM de Orochi Yashiro, en donde azota a su enemigo y lo remata con una explosión de energía, después hace el SDM de Kim Kaphwan, en donde le da unas patadas en la cabeza estando en el aire, después lo remata con unas patadas acrobáticas, haciendo que cayera al suelo con una patada, y luego rematándolo con una Destrucción Omega versión SDM.

-Me rindo-decía Hworoang.

-Por fin te diste cuenta la diferencia de nuestro nivel de poder-decía Dave.

-Sí, eres muy fuerte, pero para la próxima vez no perderé-decía Hworoang, yéndose con una derrota de la que aprenderá mucho.

Después de acabar la batalla, tanto Mana como Rikka se sorprendieron de lo hábil que peleaba Dave, después de todo, casi nadie tiene el privilegio de presenciar una pelea de esas.

Cuando vieron Mana, Rikka y Dave que algunos de los fan de Makoto seguían digamos molestándola, Mana pudo notar que a Makoto se le cayó un prendedor de cabello, por lo que rápidamente Mana lo recogió, y fue a entregárselo a Makoto.

-¡Perdona!-decía Mana.

-¡Nos estás molestando! Si quieres un autógrafo…-decía la manager de Makoto.

-Se te ha caído esto-decía Mana.

Makoto claramente pudo ver, que se trataba de su lovies, que usaba como adorno para el cabello.

Makoto, dudando un poco en tomar su Lovies, al final lo hace.

-Gracias-decía Makoto.

Podía verse que ese gracias, emociono mucho a Mana.

-¿Qué pasa, Makoto? Pareces distraída-preguntaba su manager.

-Lo siento. Ya estoy bien-decía Makoto.

Mientras, que en otro lugar, algo alejado de la Clover Tower

-¡Puedo escucharlo-sharu!-decía una coneja rosa.

-¡El Latido dentro de la Oscuridad del Jikochu-keru!-decía un perrito azul.

-¿Los Jikochu también han venido a este mundo?-preguntaba un osito amarillo.

-¡Tenemos que encontrar la estrella de la esperanza!-decía el perrito azul.

-¡Es nuestra última carta!-decía la conejita rosa.

-¡Es horrible-derasu!-decía el osito amarillo.

Mientras dentro de la Clover Tower.

-¡Makopi me ha dado las gracias! ¡Nunca he estado más emocionad en mi vida!-decía Mana más emocionada de lo normal.

-La chica tan feliz de ahí. Tengo el accesorio perfecto para ti, ¿Quieres echar un vistazo?-decía un joven.

-Oh… Hola-decía Mana.

-¡Qué bonitos!-decía Mana, viendo mucha clase de accesorios, pero hubo uno que llamó la atención de Mana, y era un adorno para el pelo, similar al que se le cayó a Makoto.

-¡Qué lindo!-decía Mana viendo el accesorio.

-Pero si es uno de los 4 Lovies que creo Dave, ¿Por qué lo escogería?-Se preguntaba mentalmente.

-Tiene buen gusto, señorita. Es un Cure Lovies, una antigüedad-decía el joven.

-¿Cure Lovies? Se parece al que tenía Makopi-decía Mana.

En ese momento, el Cure Lovies empieza a brillar, y empieza a tener recuerdos de un Reino caído de hace 1000 años.

Después, cuando se da cuenta, todo pareciera como si fuera un sueño.

-¿Eh?-decía Mana.

-Parece que te gusta, ¿Por qué no te lo quedas?-preguntaba el joven.

-¡No! ¡No puedo quedármelo! ¡Mi abuelo me dijo que no hay nada más caro que las cosas gratis!-decía Mana.

-Si es así, entonces yo te lo compro, Mana-decía Dave, que se había aparecido de repente, asustando un poco a Mana.

-No me asustes de esa manera-decía Mana, casi queriéndole jalar una ojera a Dave.

-Perdón, si quieres ese adorno, pues yo te lo compro-decía Dave.

-¿Eh? No tienes por qué hacerlo, de verdad-decía Mana, un poco sonrojada, ya que nunca le habían regalado algo, ni mucho menos un chico le había regalado algo.

-No tienes por qué ser tímida, yo sé que lo quieres, ¿A cuánto vale ese Cure Lovies?-preguntaba Dave.

-Cuesta 20 yenes-decía el joven.

Entonces, Dave sacó su billetera, y saco los veinte yenes, para pagar el Cure Lovies.

-Aquí tiene-decía Dave, dándole los 20 yenes al joven.

-De nada-decía el joven.

-Vamos Mana, acepta este regalo, piensa en esto como un recuerdo de nuestro primer encuentro-decía Dave.

-Bueno, si tú insistes-decía Mana, todavía sonrojada, porque le iban a regalar algo.

-¡Mana!-decía Rikka.

-¡Rikka!-decía Mana.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡No tendremos tiempo para subir al mirador!-decía Rikka.

-Es verdad. ¡Muchas gracias!-decía Mana.

-De nada, my sweet heart-decía el joven.

-Pero que estará pensando Dave, primero conquistando a Ann, y ahora a esta chica, sólo espero que no me vuelva a encontrar con Dave, sólo entregaré sus Cure Lovies a sus elegidas-decía el joven, lastima, ya que te encontraras con Dave, más veces de las que te imaginas.

Mientras, con Mana, Rikka y Dave.

-Guau. Menuda cola-decía Mana.

-¡Eso es porque te has ido por tu cuenta!-decía Rikka,

-Lo siento-se disculpaba Mana.

Mientras que con el familiar de Benimaru.

-Hay una cola enorme-decía Takuya Nikaido.

-Me pregunto cuántas horas tardaremos en llegar al mirador-decía el amigo de Takuya.

-¡Si nos colamos lo reduciremos a cero!-decía Takuya.

-¡Nikaido-kun! ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí!-decía Mana.

-Vamos a la cola-decía Takuya Nikaido resignado.

-Eso, eso. La emoción crece mientras esperas la cola con todos-decía Mana, mientras se veía a ambos chicos resignados, y Dave burlándose, diciendo: "Su plan no resulto como querían".

Mientras, cerca de la Clover Tower, se veía como una limosina se acercaba a la torre. De ella bajaban una jovencita y su mayordomo.

-Gracias por esperar, señorita Alice-decía el encargado de la torre.

-Buenos días-decía Alice.

-Le enseñaremos el camino al mirador de la última planta-decía el encargado de la torre.

-¿Eh? ¿Señorita?-preguntaba el jefe de la torre.

-¿Señorita? ¿Qué está haciendo ahí?-preguntaba el encargado de la torre.

-Esperar en la cola. Esa es la regla para la gente que quiere subirse al mirador, ¿Verdad?-decía Alice.

-¡Usted es la dueña de la torre! ¡No necesita esperar en la cola!-decía el encargado de la torre.

-La emoción crece esperando en la cola. Eso es lo que diría Mana-chan-decía Alice.

-¿M-Mana-chan?-preguntaba el encargado de la torre.

-Mi preciada amiga-decía Alice.

Mientras con Mana, Rikka y Dave.

-Ya casi hemos llegado-decía Mana.

-¡Ah, Onee-chan!-decía Michiko, la niña perdida que había encontrado anteriormente Mana.

-¡Michiko-chan! ¡Ten cuidado!-decía Mana.

-¡Gracias!-decía Michiko.

Mientras, que en la misma fila, pero en otro lugar, con un hombre.

-¿Cuántas horas va a tardar esto?-preguntaba un hombre, viendo su reloj.

-¡Me tendría que haber colado!-decía el hombre, mientras su Psyque se volvía algo oscura, de eso pudo percatarse un joven de pelo plateado con orejas de murciélago que apareció de la nada.

-Pero, no puedo hacer eso-decía el hombre, mientras su Psyque volvía casi por completo sin egoísmo.

-Tan sólo hazlo-decía una voz en su mente, que provenía del joven anteriormente mencionado.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntaba desconcertado el hombre.

-No hace falta que te contengas. Libera la Oscuridad de tu corazón-decía el joven de cabello plateado, a su vez que tronaba sus dedos, el hombre empezó a agarrarse el pecho, que sentía que le dolía mucho, para después su Psyque volverse completamente negra y que saliera de su cuerpo, como un corazón negro con alas de murciélago.

Mientras, con Mana, Rikka y Dave.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba Rikka.

-¡Parece que alguien se ha desmayado!-decía Mana.

-¡Estás bien!-preguntaba Mana, al hombre que aparentemente estaba desmayado.

-Mana, ese hombre no está desmayado, a ese hombre le quitaron su Psyche-decía Dave.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Parece que esto se convertirá en un Jikochu de buena calidad!-decía el joven de cabellera plateada, mientras Mana lo veía desconcertado.

-¡Arrásalo todo! ¡Libera la Oscuridad de tu corazón!-decía el joven de pelo plateado, mientras tenía el Psyche con forma de corazón con alas de murciélago en sus manos, luego este poco a poco se fue haciendo más grande hasta romperse, para aparecer en su lugar, un cangrejo Jikochu gigante de color negro.

-¡Jikochu!-decía el cangrejo.

Mana estaba sorprendida ante lo que estaba frente a ella.

Toda la gente de la Clover Tower miraba extrañamente al cangrejo, que no sabían que pensar, hasta que el cangrejo empezó a hablar.

-¿Colas? ¡Hora de colarse!-decía el cangrejo, mientras éste intentaba colarse en la fila, haciendo que varias personas salieran despavoridas, corriendo del lugar.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-preguntaba Nikaido curioso.

-¡No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo!-decía Rikka incrédula.

-¡Pues créelo! ¡Aunque usted no lo crea, difícil de creer!-decía Dave, mencionando sin querer queriendo a un programa de televisión mexicano.

El cangrejo seguía colándose en las filas, asustando a mucha más gente.

-¡Arrásalo todo! –decía el peli plateado.

-Oye, ¿No crees que te estás divirtiendo de más, Ira?-preguntaba Dave.

-Tío Dave, ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?-preguntaba Ira.

-Yo como sentí un poder maligno, decidí investigar en esta torre, pero jamás creí encontrarme contigo, si mi hermano Orochi supiera lo que haces, estaría avergonzado de ti, ya que eres su hijo-decía Dave.

-Como si mi padre estuviera interesado en mi seguridad-decía Ira.

-Claro que está preocupado por ti, y tu madre Morrigan también me preguntó por ti, después de todo un Súcubo es muy difícil que me encuentre-decía Dave.

-Ya no te voy a escuchar, tío-decía Ira.

Mientras, toda la gente huía, un trio singular de hadas pasaba por ahí por casualidad.

-Eso es…-decía al conejita rosa.

-¡Jikochu-rasu!-decía el osito amarillo.

-¡Llegamos tarde-keru!-decía el perrito azul.

Mientras, afuera de la Clover Tower, en la entrada de la misma.

-Un cangrejo enorme. Sebastián, ¿Podemos quedárnoslo?-preguntaba Alice.

-No. Venga por aquí-decía su mayordomo Sebastián.

En ese momento, 5 chicas estaban afuera, viendo como un cangrejo gigante hacía destrozos dentro de la torre.

-Supongo que Dave-chan sabía que pasaría esto, ¿Vamos a buscarlo?-decía Ako Suminoe.

-Pero, esta energía oscura, me recuerda un poco al "Disturbio de la Sangre", ¿Dave estará bien?-preguntaba Riko Suminoe, su hermana gemela.

-No se preocupen, Dave es fuerte y resistente, pero aun así, necesitará toda la ayuda posible que pueda encontrar-decía Azuka Kazama, heredera del estilo Kazama.

-Y también, no olvidemos que el enemigo es hijo de Orochi y un Súcubo, debe ser poderoso, además de que hay otros enemigos que estén aliados con él-decía Emilie Rochefort, antigua archienemiga de Azuka.

-Lo que me preocupa es, si Dave encontrará a las nuevas Pretty Cure, Dave mencionó que aparecerían nuevas Pretty Cure, sólo espero que no lo metan en problemas-decía Ling Xiaoyu, peleadora de Kung fu y demás estilos de Artes marciales chinas.

Así, el quinteto se dirigió a la posición de Dave.

De vuelta, adentro de la Clover Tower.

El Jikochu cangrejo destruyó un elevador, y empezó a dirigirse al piso de arriba.

-¿Va air al mirador?-se preguntaba Mana si ahí es a donde se dirigía el cangrejo.

Entonces el quinteto de chicas encuentra a Dave.

-Amo-decían Ako, Riko, Azuka, Emilie y Xiaoyu.

-Vaya, hasta que se aparecen-decía Dave sarcásticamente.

-Lo sentimos, es que quisimos averiguar más sobre la torre-decía Ako.

-Sí, sí, como sea, al parecer ese Jikochu cangrejo se dirige al mirador de la torre, tenemos que detenerlo antes de que cause más destrozos, o peor aún, hiera a alguna persona-decía Dave.

-Nosotras vamos contigo-decían Ako, Riko, Azuka, Emilie y Xiaoyu.

En lo alto de la Clover Tower, Michiko y su madre estaban admirando el paisaje, al igual que las demás personas.

-Michiko-chan…-decía Mana.

-Mana, ¿Piensas ir al mirador? Voy contigo-decía Dave.

-Nosotras también vamos-decían Ako, Riko, Azuka, Emilie y Xiaoyu.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?-preguntaba Mana.

-Si recuerdas que te platiqué de unas amigas que andaban perdidas por ahí, son ellas, permíteme presentártelas, ellas son: Ako Suminoe y su gemela Riko, Azuka Kazama, Emilie Rochefort, que de cariño la llamamos "Lily", y Ling Xiaoyu, que la llamamos más comúnmente "Xiaoyu"-decía Dave. }

-Hola-decían todas.

-Mucho gusto-decía Mana.

Entonces, tanto Mana como Dave y sus amigas, empezaron a correr por las escaleras, para llegar al mirador, lo más rápido posible, y por alguna razón, la conejita rosa empezó a seguir a Mana.

-Mana, creo que hay una mejor forma de llagar más rápido-decía Dave.

-¿A sí? ¿Y cuál es?-decía Mana, preguntando.

-Esta…-decía Dave, mientras cargaba a Mana en modo princesa, e inmediatamente empezó a correr a la velocidad del sonido, algo que impresionó mucho a Mana, y lo que la impresionó aún más, fue que sus amigas podían seguir su ritmo, lo que le hacía preguntarse quiénes eran y por qué podían hacer lo que hacían.

Sharuru al ver esto, confirmó que el joven sin duda era el Guardián del Multiverso, el cuál estuvieron buscando desesperadamente, ya que no sabían a quién más acudir.

Mientras, en el mirador.

-Absténgase de empujar y disfruten de la vista de una forma ordenada, por favor-decía la vocera.

Segundos después, el Jikochu no se hace esperar en aparecer.

-¡Que le den a las colas!-decía el Jikochu cangrejo.

Esto, no hay duda que asustó a todas las personas que estaban en el mirador, incluyendo a Michiko y su madre.

-¡Me estoy colando! ¡Estas vistas son mías!-decía el Jikochu cangrejo.

Justo en ese momento, Michiko se cayó, cuando el Jikochu cangrejo iba a pasar por ahí.

-¡Michiko!-decía su madre.

-¡Miren como me cuelo!-decía el Jikochu cangrejo.

En ese momento Dave cargando a Mana, junto con Ako, Riko, Azuka, Emilie y Xiaoyu habían llegado al mirador, y Dave dejando Mana, con una agilidad innata de un acróbata, a una increíble velocidad se lanza, y salva a tiempo a Michiko de ser atropellada por el Jikochu cangrejo, que termina estrellándose en la pared.

-Dime niña, ¿Estás bien?-preguntaba Dave, que al parecer le quedaban energías de sobra.

-Sí, claro, Onii-chan-decía Michiko.

-¡Michiko!-decía la madre aliviada.

-¡Rápido! ¡Escapen de aquí, por favor!-decía Dave.

-¿Y tú?-preguntaba la madre de Michiko.

-No se preocupe, yo estaré bien, he enfrentado cosas peores que un cangrejo gigante egoísta, a un cangrejo avaro y obsesionado con su billete de la suerte-decía Dave.

Por alguna razón, el aura de elegancia que rodeaba a Dave, hizo que la madre de Michiko se sonrojara un poco al ver a Dave.

-El Onii-chan sí que es guapo-decía Michiko, viendo con ojos con estrellas a Dave.

Después se fueron del lugar.

En otro Universo, cierto cangrejo avaro llamado Don Cangrejo, sentía que hablaban mal de su persona.

Volviendo con Mana, Dave y sus amigas.

-Estoy agotada. No me puedo ni mover-decía Mana.

-Eso debería decirlo yo, te traje cargando hasta acá-decía Dave.

-Pero, menudas vistas, ¿Verdad?-decía Mana.

-¡Estas vistas son mías!-decía el Jikochu cangrejo, que al parecer se había recuperado, y entraba de nuevo en acción.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntaba Mana, esquivando al Jikochu cangrejo.

-Estas vistas no son de nadie. Son de todos. No digas algo tan egoísta. Todos disfrutan de estas vistas…-decía Mana.

-Mana tiene razón, de hecho sería buena idea que hiciera lo mismo con cierto cangrejo avaro-decía Dave.

En otro Universo, Don Cangrejo se estremeció por lo que dijo Dave.

En ese momento, llegan las hadas.

-Le está echando a la bronca al Jikochu-keru-decía el perrito azul.

-¡Increíble-derasu!-decía el Osito amarillo.

-Esa chica…-decía la conejita rosada.

-Estás molestando a los demás…-decía Mana.

-Bueno, eres un cangrejo… Hasta los cangrejos necesitan llevarse bien con todos. ¡Entonces todos podremos ser felices!-decía Mana.

Lo increíble, es que el Jikochu cangrejo no podía devolverle ninguna palabra, lo que lo dejaba soportando el discurso de Mana, algo que incluso, también sorprendió a Dave, seguramente sería una increíble Pretty Cure.

-¡Sharuru!-decía el perrito azul, llamando a la conejita rosada, que al parecer era su nombre.

-¡Oye, tú!-decía Sharuru a Mana.

-¿Quién?-decía Mana, ya que como pensaba que le hablaba una persona, miro por todos lados, menos abajo.

-¡Aquí-sharu!-decía Sharuru, que mirara abajo.

Y así lo hizo Mana.

-Soy un hada del Reino de Trump, Sharuru-sharu-decía la misma.

-Hola. Soy Mana Aida-decía saludándola.

-Lo ha aceptado muy rápido-derasu-decía el Osito amarillo.

-Esa chica no es normal-keru-decía el perrito azul.

-Ya estoy acostumbrada-decía Mana.

-Hola, hace tiempo que no los veo-decía Dave a las hadas.

-Amo, sabía que te encontraríamos por aquí, ¿Si se acuerda de mí? Soy Sharuru, la más hermosa, la más linda, la más encantadora-decía Sharuru elogiándose.

-Sí, sí, la hada que más se elogia a sí misma en todo el Universo, Sharuru, ¿Cómo olvidarte?-decía Dave

Ese decir de Dave, hizo que se rieran sus compañeros de ella.

-Amo, no tenía por qué decirlo de esa manera-decía Sharuru haciendo pucheros-decía Sharuru.

-Amo, si se acuerda de mí, ¿Verdad? Soy Raquel-decía el mismo.

-Sí, eres el hada al que le pusieron nombre de chica, ¿Verdad? Aunque yo los creé, no les puse el nombre, eso lo hizo Ann-decía Dave.

-Que no soy niña, no soy niña-decía Raquel, el perrito azul, haciendo que a los demás les saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza, aunque su nombre fuese de chica, era varón, algo raro.

-Si se acuerda de mí, soy Lance, el caballeroso-decía el Osito amarillo.

-Sí, y también el más sensible, si me lo dices-decía Dave.

-No soy tan sensible-decía Lance, empezando a lagrimear un poco.

-¡Usa mi poder-sharu! ¡Estoy segura de que puedes luchar contra el Jikochu!-decía Sharuru, transformándose en algo similar a un celular.

-¿Jikochu? ¿Ese cangrejo?-decía Mana.

-¡Venga, transfórmate-sharu!-decía Sharuru.

-Vale. Lo intentaré-decía Mana.

-¡Transformación!-decía Mana, pero era obvio que no ocurrió nada.

-¿Eh?-decía el Jikochu.

-¿Qué pasó, Amo? ¿Por qué no ocurrió nada?-preguntaba Azuka.

-Eso es porque Sharuru no le explico bien el procedimiento de transformación, y además aunque Mana tiene el Cure Lovies, tiene que darse cuenta por sí misma como transformarse-decía Dave.

-¿Eh?-decía Sharuru.

-¡Transfo-rmación!-decía nuevamente Mana.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntaba el Jikochu cangrejo, pasando a través de Mana, pero Dave se interpone y le propina un Genocide Cutter, haciendo que cayera de espalda.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntaba Mana, cuál era la razón por la que no podía transformarse.

Y cuando el Jikochu cangrejo al recuperarse intentó atacar a Mana, Cure Sword entra en acción para salvarla, dándole una patada doble, mandando a volar al Jikochu cangrejo, para después caer elegantemente.

-¡Davi!-decía Cure Sword.

Ene so, Cure Sword pone un Cure Lovies en el celular en el que se había convertido Davi, y empieza a lanzar su ataque Cure Sword.

-¡DESTELLA! ¡HOLY SWORD!-decía Cure Sword, lanzando su ataque al Jikochu cangrejo, purificándolo, el cuál volvió a ser un corazón rosa, con alas de ángel, que voló de regreso a su dueño.

-Ha desaparecido-decía Mana.

-Lo he purificado-decía Cure Sword.

El hombre que le purificaron su Psyque despertó y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo y qué más, pero de lo que no se habían dado cuenta es que al lado del señor que le habían arrebatado su Psyque, estaba una señora que le arrebataron su Psyque, lo que se podía suponer que había otro Jikochu por ahí.

Mientras, afuera de la Clover Tower.

-¿Están todos bien?-preguntaba el profesor.

-¡Profesor! ¡L a presidenta todavía no ha vuelto!-decía un alumno.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntaba el profesor.

-Mana…-decía Rikka, preocupada por su amiga.

De vuelta, con Mana, Dave y sus amigas, junto con Cure Sword.

-Esto… Gracias por salvarme. Soy Mana Aida ¿Y tú? ¿Qué era ese cangrejo? ¿Por qué lo estaba arrasando todo?-preguntaba Mana.

-¿Así que estabas aquí, Cure Sword?-preguntaba Ira.

-¡Muy bonito eso de derrotar a mi Jikochu! ¡No te lo perdonaré!-decía Ira.

-¿Cure Sword?-preguntaba Mana.

Pero, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el techo empezó a desquebrajarse, y de él salieron unas pinzas que iban atrapar a Mana, pero en su lugar atraparon a Cure Sword que la empujó para que se salvara.

-¡Jikochu!-decía otro cangrejo gigante.

-¿Otro cangrejo?-preguntaba Mana.

-Siempre haces las cosas a medias, Ira-decía una mujer de pelo azul claro con un gorro similar a los que usan los rusos.

-¡Mammo!-decía Ira.

-Pero, has hecho salir a la última Pretty Cure. Buen trabajo, supongo-decía Mammo.

-¡Jikochu!-decía el cangrejo gigante, teniendo en sus pinzas a Cure Sword.

-¿Así que estabas escondida viendo como derrotaban a mi Jikochu? ¡Qué egoísta!-decía Ira.

-Hay, Mammo, como siempre queriendo salirte con la tuya, pero hay un pequeño error en tu plan-decía Dave.

-¿A sí? ¿Y cuál es?-preguntaba Mammo.

-Que Cure Sword no es la única Pretty Cure existente, es más, aquí hay más Pretty Cure-decía Dave.

-¿Qué?-decía Mammo incrédulamente.

-Chicas, transfórmense-decía Dave.

-¡DOBLE PODER ESTELAR!-decían las gemelas Ako y Riko.

-¡TEKKEN FORCE, PRECURE, ACCELERATION!-decían Azuka, Emilie y Xiaoyu.

-¡La Gran Estrella de Fuego que brilla por el día, Cure Starfire!-decía Ako.

-¡La Gran Estrella Plateada que brilla por la noche, Cure Starsilver!-decía Riko.

-Juntas, usando el poder de las estrellas, nosotras somos Pretty Cure Star Force-decían ambas.

-¡El Arte de la Pelea Familiar, Cure Warrior!-decía Azuka.

-¡El Arte de la Pelea Callejera, Cure Street Fighters!-decía Emilie.

-¡El Arte de las peleas Chinas, Cure Wushu!-decía Xiaoyu.

-Juntas peleando con las Artes Marciales, nosotras somos Pretty Cure Tekken Force-decían las tres.

Mammo al ver que era cierto que no había atrapado a la última Pretty Cure, se prepara para hacer lo último que podía hacer.

-Dime. ¿Dónde está la Princesa?-preguntaba Mammo a Cure Sword, que estaba atrapada entre las pinzas del Jikochu cangrejo.

-¿A qué se refiere con la Princesa? ¿Quién es esa Princesa de la que tanto habla?-preguntaba Cure Warrior.

-Se refiera a la Princesa Marie Ann, otra de mis muchas novias-decía Dave, avergonzado por revelar esa información.

-¿Otra de sus novias, Amo? ¿Pues cuántas novias tiene, por el amor de Dios?-preguntaba Cure Wushu.

-Deja eso para otro momento, mejor concentrémonos en salvar a Cure Sword-decía Dave.

-¡No tengo por qué decírtelo!-decía Cure Sword, respondiéndole a Mammo.

-Eres una idiota por seguir tus obligaciones por un reino caído-decía Mammo.

-¿Alguien dijo un reino caído?-preguntaba Cure Moon, que junto con Cure Mars, Cure Mercury, Cure Jupiter y Cure Venus, habían llegado para dar apoyo a sus compañeras.

-Chicas, es bueno que hayan llegado, así nuestra ventaja numérica aumenta considerablemente-decía Dave.

Mana, que estaba trepando por el agujero que hizo el Jikochu en la pared, estaba viendo detenidamente, tanto a las nuevas como recientes llegadas Pretty Cure.

-Bien, Jikochu. ¡Acaba con ella!-decía Mammo.

-¡Jikochu!-decía el cangrejo gigante, mientras empezaba a apretar las tenazas, estrujando el cuerpo de Cure Sword.

-Amo, ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntaba Cure Wushu.

-Por el momento no haremos nada, mi meta es hacer que nazca Cure Heart, mientras no ocurra, no hagan nada por el momento-decía Dave.

Ok-decían todas.

-¡Para! ¡Suéltala!-decía Mana, que trataba por cualquier método que el Jikochu soltara a Cure Sword.

-¿Qué?-decía el Jikochu cangrejo.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntaba Mammo.

-Idiota-decía Cure Sword, ya que sabía que Mana no tenía el poder para salvarla.

Lo único que hizo el Jikochu, fue arrojarla muy lejos, por suerte, Dave la atrapo antes de que tocara el concreto.

-Estás bien-decía Dave.

-Sí-simplemente contestaba Mana, que se veía algo cansada.

-Sólo eres una simple humana-decía Mammo.

-No deberías subestimar a los humanos, Mammo-decía Dave.

En ese instante, Cure Sword seguía siendo estrujada por las pinzas del Jikochu cangrejo.

-¿Qué hago? Es todo culpa mía…-decía Mana.

-No te culpes, en parte es culpa mía también, debí poner más atención-decía Dave.

-Mana…-decía Sharuru, que aún seguía en forma de celular.

-Por favor, dame valor y poder-decía Mana, aplanando la pantalla del celular.

Y continuaba el Jikochu cangrejo, estrujando el cuerpo de Cure Sword con sus pinzas, que seguía gritando de dolor.

Todo parecía indicar que Mammo e Ira iban a ganar, pero las Pretty Cure confiaban en su amo, y Dave confiaba en que Mana lograría transformarse en Cure Heart y se les uniría.

-¡Por favor!-decía Mana rogando.

Casi instantáneamente, Mana se do cuenta que su Cure Lovies que lo tenía en su moño, en la camisa, estaba brillando.

-¿El Cure Lovies?-preguntaba Mana.

-¡Mana! ¡Ponme esa cosa brillante y grita: "PRECURE, LOVE LINK"!-decía Sharuru a Mana.

-Chicas, están a punto de ver el nacimiento de una nueva Pretty Cure, espero que estén bien atentas a esto, porque les va a parecer muy interesante-decía Dave, las demás Pretty Cure estaban atentas a lo que estaba a punto de acontecer.

-¡Vale!-decía Mana.

En eso, Mana se quita el Cure Lovies de su ropa, y lo coloca en el supuesto celular en el que se había transformado Sharuru.

-¡PRECURE, LOVE LINK!-decía Mana.

Después Mana empezó a escribir las siglas: "LOVE" en la pantalla del supuesto celular en el que se había transformado Sharuru, del cual al haberlo hecho, sale un arco con una flecha con forma de corazón en el principio y final de la flecha.

El pelo de Mana cambia drásticamente de magenta oscuro a rubio, con dos pequeñas coletas en su cabeza, que se riza por debajo de la cabeza y una gran coleta sobre su cabeza, parecida a la de Peach y Blossom. Tiene accesorios blancos y rosas en su cabeza, guantes rosas parecidos a los de las primeras temporadas con corazones magenta en el canto de la mano. Viste botas hasta las rodillas con un corazón en la parte superior, parecidas a Peach y Happy. Lleva pendientes en forma de corazón. Su traje es principalmente rosa con una falda con varias capas y un broche de corazón al lado izquierdo de la parte de arriba. Separando la parte de arriba y la de abajo, tiene un lazo rosa en el lado derecho de su cintura, similar a Berry y Melody.

-¿Qué es esta luz?-preguntaba Mammo, cegada por la misma, ya que apenas casi podía ver.

-¡Amor abundante, Cure Heart!-decía Mana, que por fin pudo transformarse en Pretty Cure.

-¿Cure… Heart?-preguntaba Cure Sword, que aún seguía en las pinzas del Jikochu cangrejo.

-Parece que has perdido tu amor, cangrejo triste. ¡Yo, Cure Heart, recuperaré al emoción palpitante de tu corazón!-decía Cure Heart.

-Que les dije, no faltaría mucho, para que despertara como Pretty Cure-decía Dave.

-¡Justo como lo había planeado, amo!-decía Cure Warrior.

-Sí, pero todavía falta que lleguen cuatro refuerzos más-decía Dave.

Las Pretty Cure no sabían a lo que se refería Dave con los cuatro refuerzos.

-Parece que ya has despertado, my sweet heart-decía Joe Okada, que estaba justo debajo de la Clover Tower.

Próximo capítulo: El nacimiento de Cure Heart, la aparición de los 4 Reyes Celestiales.


	2. Capítulo 2: El Nacimiento de Cure Heart

Capítulo 2: El Nacimiento de Cure Heart, la aparición de los 4 Reyes Celestiales.

Todos veían como Mana Aida se transformaba en Cure Heart, hasta Cure Sword, que se encontraba prisionera en las pinzas de un Jikochu cangrejo, que por la presión en la que estaba, se había desmayado.

-¡Cure Heart!-decía Lance.

-¡Ha nacido una nueva Pretty Cure-keru!-decía Raquel.

-Pero bueno, ¿Había otra?-preguntaba Ira extrañado.

-Puede que sea nueva-decía Mammo.

-Qué asco-decía Ira, mientras iba a atacar a Cure Heart, pero Cure Heart esquivaba sus golpes a una alta velocidad, obvio que esto ya se estaba pareciendo a las peleas que se presentan en Dragon Ball.

-Esta… ¡Que ligera!-decía Ira, dándose cuenta de la habilidad de batalla de Cure Heart.

-Ira se confió demasiado, nunca se deben subestimar los poderes de una Pretty Cure-decía Dave.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-decía Mammo, mientras de igual manera que Ira, empezaba a atacar a Cure Heart, que también esquivaba los golpes y patadas de Mammo con suma facilidad.

-¡Puedo mover mi cuerpo muy rápido!-decía Cure Heart.

Puede que esto sea muy alto…-decía Cure Heart, mientras al dar un salto hacia atrás con pirueta, como saltó muy alto, pues le sería difícil aterrizar.

Por lo que Cure Heart empezó a caer a una alta velocidad desde lo alto, pero un huracán apareció de la nada, amortiguando la caída de Cure Heart, así cayendo segura en el techo de la Clover Tower.

-¿Quién me salvó?-preguntaba extrañada Cure Heart.

-Sólo hay alguien que puede crear huracanes así de poderosos, y yo lo conozco-decía Mammo empezando a estresarse, ya que se le había presentado un enemigo de su nivel, o tal vez superior a su nivel.

-Así es mi lady, ese soy yo Goenitz, el viento azotador-decía el mismo.

-Uno de los 4 Reyes Celestiales de mi padre Orochi, Goenitz, el viento azotador-decía Ira.

-No tengo idea de porque se revela contra su padre, mi amo Orochi, pero le he prometido a mi amo Orochi que lo llevaré de vuelta con sus padre, aunque me cueste la vida-decía Goenitz.

-Pues eso lo veremos primero-decía Ira.

Pero, al estar distraídos, no se dieron cuenta cuando un rayo cayó sobre ellos, electrocutándolos.

-¿Pero quién carajos hizo eso?-preguntaba Mammo que echaba humo por la cabeza.

-Hay querida, si te sigues enojando, te van a salir más arrugas-decía Orochi Shermie, o sea Shermie en su estado del "Disturbio de la sangre".

-Pero si eres Shermie del Rayo Enfermizo, otro de los 4 Reyes Celestiales de Orochi-decía Mammo, empezando a enojarse, ya que Mammo recordaba que tenía una pequeña rivalidad con Shermie.

Después Mammo e Ira sienten que les arrojaron fuego, pero este fuego no era normal, ya que su color era púrpura.

-¿Quién hizo eso?-preguntaba Ira.

-Ese fui yo, ¿Acaso no me recuerdas, Ira?-preguntaba el recién llegado, que venía junto con Yashiro Nanakase, otro de los 4 Reyes Celestiales de Orochi.

-Chris, eres el que lleva el espíritu de mi padre sellado en su interior-decía Ira con rabia.

-No es que yo quisiera que sellaran al Amo Orochi en mi interior, ese fue el deseo del Amo Orochi-decía Orochi Chris, o Chris en el "Disturbio de la Sangre".

-Sí, lo que tú digas, Chris de las llamas del Destino-decía Ira, llamando a Chris por su título de Rey Celestial.

-Y tú debes ser Yashiro de la Tierra Reseca, ¿O me equivoco?-decía Mammo.

-Claro que no, nena-decía Orochi Yashiro, o sea, Yashiro en su "Disturbio de la Sangre".

-Ya he tenido bastante, ¡Jikochu!-decía Mammo.

-¡Jikochu!-decía el cangrejo gigante, que estaba en la orilla, había soltado de sus pinzas a Cure Sword, y sujetado de nuevo con sus pinzas, pero en un brazo.

-Si siguen resistiéndose, Cure Sword va a tener una buena caída-decía Mammo.

-Eso es caer muy bajo, querer amenazarnos al saber que los superamos numéricamente-decía Orochi Chris.

-Oye, ¿Estás hablando en serio?-preguntaba Cure Heart, sorprendida.

-No entiendes nada, ¿eh? ¡El Mundo gira alrededor del Rey Jikochu-sama! ¡Trucos sucios incluidos!-decía Mammo.

-Y el Rey Jikochu, que viene siendo hermano menor de Orochi y Dave, cayó en lo más bajo-decía Orochi Shermie.

-Ustedes son los que no entienden nada-decía Cure Sword, que al parecer ya se había despertado, así llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo a Mammo e Ira y los Reyes Celestiales.

-Esa chica no es mi amiga ni nada. Están muy equivocados si creen que va arriesgar su vida por salvarme-decía Cure Sword.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntaba Mammo.

De repente, Cure Sword se libra de las pinzas que la tenían presa, para luego usar la reja como impulso, que se había aplastado un poco, debido al peso que soportaba, para arrojar al Jikochu cangrejo de la Clover Tower.

Pero Cure Sword tuvo la mala suerte de que el Jikochu cangrejo la sujetara con sus pinzas de una pierna, así llevándosela en el proceso.

Cure Heart reacciona automáticamente, y corriendo a toda velocidad, se arroja de la Clover Tower, para sujetar a Cure Sword de la mano, y con la otra sujetarse de una cuerda, debido a la fricción que causaba la cuerda con su mano, le era difícil poder detenerse, hasta que se detuvo con su mano echando humo, y para la mala suerte del Jikochu cangrejo, no pudo sujetarse muy bien de Cure Sword de su pierna, por lo que terminó cayendo en lo que usan las personas que limpian los vidrios de los lugares altos.

¿Por qué lo has hecho?-preguntaba Cure Sword a Cure Heart.

-No necesitas una razón para salvar a alguien, ¿Verdad?-decía Cure Heart.

Esa frase, Dave la había escuchado de Negi Springfield, un niño de 10 años, que es un maestro de Ingles en la Academia Mahora, que poco después descubrió que vendría a ser la reencarnación del hijo suyo y de Cure Heart, por lo que lo haría muy similar a ambos.

Pero, para cuando Cure Heart se había dado cuenta, la cerda de la que se estaba sujetando, empezaba a romperse, y una vez que se haya roto, tanto Cure Sword y Cure Heart empezaron a caer a una increíble velocidad.

Para Cure Sword no hubo ningún problema la caída, pero para suerte de Cure Heart, alguien salvó a Cure Heart.

-¿Estas bien, Cure Heart?-preguntaba Dave, que había salvado a Cure Heart de una mala caída.

-S-S-Sí, estoy bien-decía Cure Heart nerviosamente-Nunca había sido cargada por un chico antes, ¿Así es como se siente la calidez de un hombre?-Se preguntaba a sí misma Cure Heart.

El Jikochu que seguía en lo alto, por fin se había caído, y al ir cayendo Cure Heart se dio cuenta de que algo dentro del Jikochu le pedía ayuda.

Lo que le recordó a Cure Heart que no era todo culpa del Jikochu.

-Puede que esos Jikochus no estén arrasando todo porque quieran. Puede que sea porque les han obligado a convertirse en eso. ¡En ese caso, tengo que salvarlos!-decía Cure Heart mentalmente.

En eso, el corazón en el traje de Cure Heart empieza a brillar intensamente.

-¿Qué es esta luz?-preguntaba Cure Heart.

De esa luz, sale un nuevo Cure Lovies.

-Cure Lovies…-decía Cure Heart.

-¡Sharuru, vamos!-decía Cure Heart.

Después, Cure Heart pone el nuevo Cure Lovies en Sharuru y forma un corazón en la pantalla del celular, haciendo que se alumbrara el corazón en el centro del celular.

-¡QUE TE ALCANCE! ¡MY SWEET HEART!-decía Cure Heart atacando al Jikochu cangrejo, con un rayo rosa que salía del corazón de su traje.

El Rayo purificó al Jikochu cangrejo, haciendo que vuelva a ser el corazón rosa con alas de ángel.

-¿Esta chica ha purificado al Jikochu?-preguntaba Cure Sword.

-¡Bien-keru!-decía Raquel, celebrando junto con Lance.

-¡Te han derrotado!-decía Ira, burlándose de Mammo.

-¡Oh, cállate!-decía Mammo molesta.

En seguida ambos se marchan sin dejar algún rastro de que estuvieron por ahí.

Después el corazón con alas de ángel se fue con su dueño.

-Se fue-decía Cure Heart.

-Eso es un Psyche, un corazón humano-decía Sharuru.

-¿Un corazón?-preguntaba Cure Heart.

-Los corazones de todos tienen el potencial de dar vida a un sentimiento egoísta. Pero, no todos intentan ceder a esos sentimientos-decía Sharuru.

-¡Los Jikochu hacen que esos sentimientos crezcan y los convierte en un monstruo!-decía Sharuru.

-Ya veo-decía Cure Heart.

En ese momento, todo vuelve a la normalidad, como si el Jikochu nunca hubiera atacado ese lugar.

-Hola. Soy Cure Heart. Encantada de conocerte-decía la misma.

-Te agradezco que me hayas salvado. Pero, no me vengas con tanta amabilidad. Ya te lo he dicho. No somos amigas ni nada-decía Cure Sword.

-Me lo imaginaba, con una Pretty Cure con los modos de hablar de vegeta, no me sorprendería-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Pero, hemos luchado juntas. Ya somos amigas-decía Cure Heart.

-Mana, por algo me recuerdas mucho a Nozomi, que creen que con darle la mano a alguien ya es su amigo, pero así no son las cosas, tan simplemente-decía Dave mentalmente.

-No interrumpas nuestra pelea así. Cuando nos ataquen en serio, ¿Serás capaz de proteger a las personas verdaderamente importantes para ti?-preguntaba Cure Sword a Cure Heart.

-¡Oye, espera! ¡Todavía tengo cosas que preguntarte! ¿Cómo vuelvo a la normalidad?-decía Cure Heart.

-Cure Sword, yo te aseguro que será capaz de proteger a todas las personas, ese trío patético no puede contra mí, el único que me causará problemas, sin duda va a ser el Rey Jikochu, pero te aseguro que al final seré el vencedor-decía Dave, haciendo que Cure Sword por fin notara su presencia.

-Amo, ¿Ha estado aquí todo este tiempo?-preguntaba Cure Sword a Dave.

-Sí, me extraña que no hayas notado mi presencia-decía Dave.

-¿No sabe en dónde se encuentre la Princesa Marie Ange?-preguntaba Cure Sword.

-Por desgracia, no, pero tengo la esperanza de que la encontraré, por cierto, Cure Sword…-decía Dave.

-Sí, amo-decía Cure Sword.

-No seas tan áspera con las demás personas, una pequeña ayuda no está de más, además que alguien quiera ser tu amiga, ¿No te hace feliz? Piénsalo por un momento, tal vez así puedas tener algo de compañía-decía Dave a Cure Sword, que se fue momentos después.

Con Cure Sword.

-¿Por qué no te has hecho su amiga? Con una amiga podríamos encontrar…-preguntaba Davi, el hada de Cure Sword.

-¡Cállate, Davi! ¡No necesito amigas!-decía Cure Sword.

-Pero, el amo hasta te lo sugirió-decía Davi.

-No es que no quiera aceptar su sugerencia, sino que no me interesa en lo más mínimo-decía Cure Sword.

Afuera de la Clover Tower.

Mana había salido de la Clover Tower por un ascensor.

-¡Mana!-decía Rikka.

-¡Aida!-decía el Profesor.

-¿Estás bien?-decía el Profesor.

-¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Dónde está el monstruo cangrejo?-preguntaba Rikka.

-Esto… No lo sé-decía simplemente Mana.

-¿Eh?-decía Rikka.

-¿Y este ascensor? ¿No estaba destrozado?-preguntaba un estudiante.

-¡Es verdad! ¿No habrá sido un sueño?-preguntaba Mana.

-De todos modos, menos mal que estás bien-decía el Profesor.

-Volvamos al autobús-decía un estudiante.

-Sí-decía Mana.

Pero Rikka sentía que Mana le ocultaba algo.

De regreso a sus casas.

-Estoy agotada-decía Mana.

-Han pasado demasiadas cosa hay-decía Rikka.

-Oh, estoy segura, Príncipe feliz-decía Rikka.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntaba Mana.

-Hace mucho tiempo, en la esquina de una calle, en alguna parte, había una estatua de in Príncipe con ojos de zafiro, botones de rubíes, en su camisa y una capa completamente adornada de oro.

El príncipe le preguntó a la golondrina, "¡Oh Golondrina, déjame compartir una parte de mí con aquellos menos afortunados!"-decía Rikka.

-¿Un cuento?-preguntaba Mana.

-Sí. Mana, siempre has sido como el Príncipe. En lo único que piensas es en la felicidad de los demás, agotándote completamente-dice Rikka.

-No me estoy agotando ni nada-decía Mana.

-Hay algo que no me has contado, ¿Verdad?-dice Rikka.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntaba Mana.

-Porque soy tu amiga desde hace 12 años. Cuéntame-decía Rikka.

-Bueno, pero no te sorprendas cuando lo escuches-decía Mana.

-La verdad es que…-decía Mana.

Rikka asentía con la cabeza.

-Me he transformado en Pretty Cure-decía Mana a Rikka.

Se escucha un silencio de 5 segundos.

-¿Eh?-decía Rikka.

-Unas hadas del Reino de Trump me dieron poderes misteriosos. Me transformé usando esos poderes y luché contra esos monstruos llamados Jikochu-decía Mana.

-Entonces, yo perseguí al conejo blanco para descubrir el secreto del mundo-decía Rikka, obviamente tratando de decir que no le creyó a Mana lo que había dicho.

-¡No es mentira!-decía Mana.

-Mana, bienvenida-decía el padre de Mana, Kentaro Aida.

-Bienvenida-decía su madre, Ayumi Aida.

-¡Ya he vuelto!-decía Mana.

Después, Mana al darse cuenta, pudo ver que no muy lejos de por ahí, Dave estaba paseando por la zona, buscando algo para comer.

-Hola Mana, ¿No sabes de un lugar en donde pueda comer? Me muero de hambre, además quiero olvidar algunos de mis problemas, con la comida-decía Dave de una forma similar a Son Gokú, por el hecho de que lo hacía parecerse mucho a él, daba mucho miedo.

-Pues, si quieres, puedes ir a mi casa, tenemos un restaurante que se llama: Buta no Shippo, y no quisiera ser metiche, pero, ¿Qué clase de problemas puede tener un Arte Marcialista y vocalista de un grupo famoso como tú?-decía Mana.

-¿De verdad? Eso me sería de gran ayuda, y no te disculpes de ser una metiche, lo que pasa es que me confiscaron mi Mansión, disque un Abogado me está culpando de fraude, y hasta que no se pruebe mi inocencia, no me devolverán mi Mansión, yo estoy seguro que es un complot contra mi grupo, que es conocido mundialmente-decía Dave misteriosamente.

-Ya veo, que pena-decía Mana, preocupada por la situación de Dave, ya que era una situación grave, aunque Dave no se veía muy preocupado, se preguntaba cuál era la causa-Quisiera ayudarlo, el me salvo de caer de una gran altura, probablemente hubiera muerto si no me hubiera atrapado, quisiera agradecérselo, pero no sé cómo-decía Mana pensativa.

-¡Oh, Rikka-chan bienvenida!-decía el abuelo de Mana.

-Bienvenida-decía Kentaro.

-Ya he vuelto. Mana, mañana seguimos con esto-decía Rikka.

-¡Oye!-decía Mana, pero su amiga ya se había ido.

-¿No quieres cenar con nosotros hoy?-preguntaba el abuelo de Mana.

-No, gracias. ¡Adiós!-decía Rikka.

-¡Adiós!-decían los familiares de Mana.

-¡Oye, Rikka!-decía Mana, pero su amiga se hizo de la vista gorda.

En casa de Mana.

Dave estaba dejando asombrados a los familiares de Mana por su forma de comer, ya que llevaba como 30 platos que se acababa, y seguía con el siguiente.

-¿De qué estará hecho su estómago?-preguntaba Megumi Aida, la madre de Mana, pensando, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Qué tanto puede comer sin que le reviente el estómago?-preguntaba Kentaro Aida, el padre de Mana, pensando, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Será un buen cocinero?-preguntaba el abuelo de Mana, pensando si Dave sería un buen cocinero.

-Pensaba que Rikka me creería-decía Mana un poco deprimida.

-No todo el mundo cree en esa clase de cosas, Mana, creo que Rikka es la clase de chica que se basa más en la lógica, que cualquier otra cosa-decía Dave, mientras dejaba de comer un poco de su comida.

-Aunque, ni siquiera lo creo yo misma-decía Mana pensando profundamente.

-¿Y entonces, cómo quieres que lo crea Rikka?-preguntaba Dave.

-Por supuesto que no me creería-decía Mana.

-Exacto-decía Dave.

-¿Qué has estado murmurando ahí sola, con Dave?-preguntaba Kentaro a su hija.

-Estoy en la edad en la que me preocupo por cosas-decía Mana.

-¡Entonces es cuando comes!-decía Kentaro.

-Esto es…-decía Mana, con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¡La Omurice especial de Papá! ¡Vamos, come!-decía Kentaro.

-¡Qué aproveche!-decía Mana, probando el Omurice.

-¡Qué buena! ¡Es la mejor Omurice del mundo!-decía Mana, exagerando un poco, claro.

-Por fin has vuelto a ser la Mana de siempre-decía Kentaro.

Mana no estaba segura a lo que se refería su padre.

-No sé por qué estás preocupada, pero, todos estamos preocupados por ti cuando estás deprimida. No sólo mama y yo. El abuelo y Rikka-chan también-decía Kentaro.

-Tienes razón. Papá, tengo algo que pedirte. Dave no tiene un lugar dónde quedarse y quisiera saber si hay lugar en la casa para otra persona-decía Mana.

-¿Qué pasa con ese joven?-preguntaba Kentaro, viendo más de cerca de Dave, que seguía comiendo.

-él es Dave McDougal, es el un famoso maestro de Artes Marciales y también conocido vocalista de Power Metal de la Banda Dragonheart, me enteré que tiene un problema financiero, y por una deuda que le inculparon, le confiscaron su mansión, y ahora no tiene en donde vivir-decía Mana.

-Así es, no sé qué tenga ese abogado contra mí, pero de alguna forma saldré de ese problema-decía Dave.

-Vaya que mal, ¿Y qué me quieres pedir?-preguntaba Kentaro a su hija.

-Quisiera pedirte que lo dejaras vivir con nosotros, él quiere recuperar su mansión, pero necesitara todo el apoyo posible, yo quisiera ayudarlo, siento como si debiera ayudarlo, es algo así como la relación que tienes con mamá, una relación de confianza, y él me inspira mucha confianza-decía Mana, mirando más de cerca de Dave, que sin querer, lo hizo sonrojarse.

-No puede ser, ¿Acaso Mana siente algo por ese joven? Si es así…-pensaba Kentaro.

-Veré que puedo hacer para convencer a tu madre, no te preocupes, además quiero conocer un poco más a Dave-decía Kentaro, viendo a Dave fijamente, algo que lo incomodó mucho.

-Por favor señor, se lo suplico, necesito urgentemente un lugar en dónde quedarme, además también necesito un lugar en el cual pueda practicar con mi banda, necesito practicar para mi próximo concierto-decía Dave, pidiéndoselo de rodillas, algo que impresionó a Mana, ya que se le hizo gracioso que un dios se hincara ante un humano.

-veré que puedo hacer, no tienes por qué hincarte, en serio-decía Kentaro.

-Gracias, se lo agradeceré si me acepta en su casa, ahora, si me disculpa, voy a ir a pasear por ahí a des aburrirme-decía Dave despreocupado, algo que a Kentaro y su hija les llamó la atención.

-¿Por qué eres tan despreocupado?-preguntaba Kentaro.

-También quisiera saberlo-decía Mana curiosa.

-Mi primo Rugal y mi hermano mayor Gokú me recomendaron que pasara la mayor parte de mi vida sin preocupaciones, y que sólo me preocupara cuando fuera necesario-decía Dave como si nada.

-Deben de ser grandes ejemplos para ti-decía Kentaro.

Sí, no tiene ni idea-decía Dave, recordando lo que les había dicho cada uno de ellos.

Bueno, con su permiso, voy a pasear, y espero que no me juzgue mal y me acepte en su casa, y si es posible, me acepte como un miembro más de su familia-decía Dave, Mana al escucharlo, empezó a sonrojarse, ya que había malentendido lo dicho por Dave, y empezó a pensar en un sinnúmero de cosas que podrían, o pudieran llegar a pasar entre Dave y ella, en cambio, al padre de Mana, Kentaro, el cuál malinterpretó lo dicho por Dave también, ya que Kentaro pensaba que Dave le gustaba su hija y que pensaba conquistarla, poco a poco.

Claro, lo pensaré-decía Kentaro, viendo fijamente a Dave, pensando claramente en lo que dijo, creyendo que Dave pretendía a su hija.

-Gracias papá, y quisiera pedirte otro favor-decía Mana.

-¿A sí? ¿Cuál?-preguntaba Kentaro.

En casa de Rikka.

Rikka Hishikawa estaba haciendo su tarea muy tranquilamente, cuando Mana le hablo desde afuera de su casa.

-¿Qué pasa? Ya es muy tarde-decía Rikka.

-¡Tengo Manju de melocotón! Los ha hecho mi padre-decía Mana.

-Espera. Ahora bajo-decía Rikka.

-Se lo voy a contar todo. Seguro que lo entenderá-decía Mana pensando.

-No te dejaré contarle el secreto de las Pretty Cure-decía una sombra.

Era obvio que Mana al ver la sombra, se asustó.

Cuando bajó Rikka.

-Siento la espera-decía Rikka.

Pero cuando se había dado cuenta, Mana ya no estaba.

¿Mana?-decía Rikka.

Y la razón, por la cual no estaba Mana, es que la susodicha sombra en realidad eran Sharuru, Raquel y Lance, que se la habían llevado, jalando del cabello, hasta un lugar en general.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntaba Mana, sobándose un poco el cabello, por el jalón de cabello antes dado, por las hadas.

Y en efecto, eran las hadas del Reino de Trump, disque disfrazadas.

-Hay más como tú-decía Mana fuera de lo normal, ya que vio a Sharuru con otras 2 hadas.

-Yo soy Raquel-decía el perrito azul.

-Y yo Lance-derasu-decía el osito amarillo.

-¡Somos hadas del Reino de Trump-sharu!-decía Sharuru.

-Encantada de conocerlos. Soy Mana Aida. ¡Ya sé! Iba a contarle a Rikka lo de las Pretty Cure.

¿Me ayudan?-decía la misma.

-¡No puedes hacer eso-keru!-decía Raquel.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba Mana.

-¡No puedes contarle a nadie lo de las Pretty Cure-sharu!-decía Sharuru.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba Mana.

-¡Los Jikochu están tiñendo de negro los corazones de la gente poco a poco-sharu!-decía Sharuru.

-Las únicas que pueden pararlos son las Gue… Guerreras…-decía Lance.

-Legendarias-decía Raquel, completando la frase de Lance.

-¡Eso! Sólo las Guerreras Legendarias, las Pretty Cure-derasu-decía Lance.

-Y tú eres una de ellas-sharu-decía Sharuru.

-Eso ya lo sé. ¿Por qué no puedo contárselo a nadie?-preguntaba Mana.

-Los Jikochu están extendiéndose en este mundo-keru-decía Raquel.

-Si se lo cuentas a alguien, se verán arrastrados a esta lucha-sharu-decía Sharuru.

En ese momento, Mana se acordó de lo que le dijo Cure Sword, de que si los atacaban en serio, si tendría la fuerza para sus seres queridos, y por consiguiente, proteger su mundo.

-Entiendo. No sé lo diré a nadie- decía Mana.

-Menos mal-sharu-decía Sharuru.

-No puedo poner a Rikka en una situación tan peligrosa-decía Mana pensando.

-Pues yo pienso que deberías decírselo, ella es tu amiga, ¿No?-decía Dave, que se apareció de la nada, dándoles un buen susto a Mana y a las hadas.

-Amo, ¿Cómo puede pensar así? No debemos involucrar a gente inocente que no le concierne esta lucha-decía Sharuru, no estando de acuerdo con Dave.

-Pero sí a las Pretty Cure, ¿No es verdad?-decía Dave.

-Sí-En eso, Sharuru se queda pensando por un momento-¿Acaso quiere decir, que la amiga de Mana es una Pretty Cure?-preguntaba Sharuru.

-Una Pretty Cure en proceso de nacimiento, y estoy casi seguro que su compañero va a ser Raquel-decía Dave.

-¿Y por qué cree eso, amo?-preguntaba Raquel.

-Porque Rikka es muy similar a ti, son las inteligentes, supongo-decía Dave.

-Dave, mi papá ya habló con mamá, y me dijo que sí te daba permiso de que vivieras en nuestra casa, ¿Qué no te da gusto?-decía Mana.

-Uff, que bueno que por fin conseguí un lugar para quedarme, menos mal-decía Dave, despreocupándose.

-¿Qué no habías dicho, que vivías tu vida sin preocupaciones?-decía Mana sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, es normal preocuparse por cosas como estas, aunque sólo un poco, sólo espero que haya un lugar en tu casa con el que pueda practicar con mi banda-decía Dave disimuladamente, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

-No te preocupes, hablare con mis padres, a ver si podemos hacer algo-decía Mana alegremente.

-Bueno, es hora de que traigas todas tus cosas, para que te mudes con nosotros-decía Mana.

-Y atraigo lo necesario, pues vámonos-decía Dave, yendo rumbo a la casa de Mana.

A la mañana siguiente.

Mana estaba arreglándose para ir a la escuela, mientras se veía en el espejo, para ver si se veía bien.

-Bien-decía Mana.

Mana llevaba a Sharuru en forma de celular en su mochila púrpura que cargaba en su mano izquierda.

-Me voy-decía Mana, avisando que se iba para la Secundaria.

-Hasta luego-decían sus padres.

-Adiós, Mana-chan, nos veremos luego-decía Dave, llamando un poco más dulcemente a Mana, haciendo que se sonrojara, y por alguna razón, no pudiera aparentar no oír nada, a Dave le gustaba poner nerviosa a Mana, y le gustaba ver la reacción de sus padres y abuelo, le divertía mucho.

Pero, cuando Mana estaba presente, frente a Rikka, se tensó un poco, recordando que la dejó aparentemente plantada, por culpa de ciertas hadas del Reino de Trump.

-Buenos días-decía Rikka.

-Buenos días…-decía Mana nerviosa, sin poder aparentarlo muy bien, que digamos.

-¿Esas dos se han peleado o algo?-preguntaba el abuelo de Mana.

-Ni idea…-decía Megumi.

-Yo lo sé, parece ser que Mana sin querer queriendo, dejó plantada a su mejor amiga, dejando la Omurice que le hizo usted, señor, en la puerta de la casa de Rikka-decía Dave pacíficamente.

-Conoces mucho de Mana-decía Kentaro, un poco celoso con su hija.

-No lo malentienda, ella en una buena chica, incluso si fuera posible, llegaría a enamorarme de ella-decía Dave, haciendo que sus familiares lo malentendieran nuevamente, viéndolo como un posible pretendiente para su hija Mana.

-Voy a pasear por ahí-decía Dave, yéndose por la banqueta.

-Parece ser que a nuestra hija le gusta Dave, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntaba Megumi seriamente.

-Pues, voy a ver más de cerca como es la personalidad de Dave, sin es merecedor del amor de mi hija, dejaré que sea su novio, no importando que tan grande sea, además no es mucha la diferencia, sólo son 9 o 10 años-decía Kentaro.

-Ese joven sabe Artes Marciales, además mencionó que Rugal Bernstein que es su primo, ¿No? Debe ser un gran Arte Marcialista, tiene una gran condición física, debe ser muy buen peleador, según he visto, ese joven ha participado en todos los The King of Fighters, The King of Iron Tournament, o abreviado, Tekken, y en el World Warrior-decía el abuelo de Mana.

-Vaya, no pensé que ese joven fuera tan conocido en las Artes Marciales-decía Kentaro.

-Sí, él sabe Kyokugenryu Karate, Ansatsuken, Hakyokusaken, también aprendió Muay thai, y además, aprendió de los mejores maestros del mundo en el Dojo Ryozampaku, Apachai Hopachai, un tailandés de 28 años que también sabe Muay thai, de él aprendió más sobre el mismo arte, Es conocido como: "El dios de la muerte del Muay thai", supongo que le enseño s antiguo arte del "Muay Boran"-decía el abuelo de Mana, sorprendiendo a ambos padres.

-¿Entrenó con un musculoso cómo él? ¿Cómo diantres fue capaz de sobrevivir?-se preguntaba el padre de Mana incrédulo.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé, el siguiente es: Shio Sakaki, es un Maestro de karate, y sigue el katsuji-ken, se le conoce como el Maestro de Karate Nivel "100", mínimo Dave debe haber llegado a ese nivel o haberlo superado, aunque es un gran bebedor y apostador, es un gran Maestro-decía el abuelo de Mana.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?- preguntaba Kentaro.

-Es un buen amigo mío, el siguiente es: Akisame Koetsuji, que también es conocido, como el Filósofo del jiujitsu, pero, a pesar de ser bastante tranquilo, hace sufrir como un perro a cualquiera que sea su discípulo, no me imagino qué tanto habrá sufrido Dave en ese dojo, aunque dicen, es el más blando de los Maestros-decía el abuelo de Mana.

-Supongo que Dave debe de haber sufrido mucho-decía Megumi, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-El que sigue es: Ma Kensei, Conocido como: "El Maestro de todas las Artes Marciales Chinas". Es Maestro del Kempo Chino y Maestro en hacer fotos a las bragas de las chicas, todo un personaje-decía el abuelo de Mana, haciendo que a los padres de Mana les saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-La Siguiente es Shigure Kosaka. Es la prodigio de la espada y las armas, posee una gran belleza u unos enormes senos…-No pudo continuar, ya que Megumi le dio un sopapo en la cabeza.

-Papá, deja de actuar así, es impropio de tu edad-decía su hija molesta.

-Pero si es la verdad, bueno, como decía, el último, y más poderoso y líder del Ryozampaku, además de Fundador del mismo: Hayato Furinji, Es conocido como: "El Superhombre invencible", debido a que es el mejor del mundo, y que nunca perdió una pelea en toda su vida, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su edad. Es tan fuerte que tiene ganado el respeto de los demás Maestros del Ryozampaku, fue capaz de derrotar con un solo dedo en el Torneo D de D, y con tan sólo el 0.0002% de su poder, fue capaz de enfrentarse a varios Maestros Talentosos, como Takuma Sakazaki, Chin Gentsai, y Rugal Bernstein, incluso a enfrentarse a Akuma, M. Bison, Heihachi Mishima y Ogre, es seguro que si Hayato le enseño todo lo que sabe a Dave, Dave debe ser el discípulo más fuerte de la historia, seguramente superará a sus Maestros en un futuro-decía el abuelo de Mana, sorprendiendo en sobremanera a ambos.

Con Rikka y Mana.

-Gracias por los dulces de anoche-decía Rikka.

-¿Eh? Oh, ¿Cómo estaban?-preguntaba Mana.

-Estaban muy buenos. Aunque no pude terminarme dos-decía Rikka, en ese momento, Mana siento como si una flecha le diera en el corazón.

-Mana-decía Rikka.

-¿Q-Qué?-decía Mana respondiendo nerviosamente.

-No sé lo que escondes, pero, no te lo preguntaré ahora. Te escucharé cuando estés lista para contármelo. Te estaré esperando-decía Rikka, en ese momento Mana siente como si otras tres flechas se le clavaran en el corazón, Mana había estado considerando seguir el consejo de Dave, de contárselo todo a Rikka, y que él ayudaría a que creyera, pero no estaba segura si hacerlo.

En el Instituto Oogai.

-¡Buenos días!-decía un alumno.

-Buenos días-decía Rikka.

-Buenos días-decía Takuya.

-Buenos días…-decía Mana, sin ánimos.

-La presidenta parece un poco deprimida-decía el amigo de Takuya.

-Ya era hora-decía Takuya.

Parecía que Mana tenía un tic en el ojo, y estaba muy nerviosa al estar cerca de Rikka, incluso aguantó la respiración, pero no pudo más y se fue corriendo atrás de un árbol, Rikka miro a Mana curiosamente, ya que no tenía ni idea de porque su amiga actuaba así, y Mana respirando agitadamente, por tratar de aguantar la respiración.

-¿Qué te pasa-sharu?-preguntaba curiosa Sharuru.

-¡Se lo voy a contar!-decía Mana decidida.

Era obvio que eso altero en sobremanera a Sharuru.

-¡No puedo esconderle nada a Rikka! ¡Se lo voy a contar todo!-decía Mana.

-¡N-No!-decía Sharuru alterada.

-¡Rikka!-decía Mana gritando.

-¿Te parece bien meter a tu amiga en esta lucha?-preguntaba Sharuru.

-Pues yo pienso que está bien, es una Pretty Cure al fin y al cabo-decía Dave, atrás de Mana, por consiguiente asustó a Mana y a Sharuru sin querer queriendo, lo curioso es que nadie más podía verlo, sólo Mana y Rikka.

Mientras, que en otro lugar no muy lejos de la Academia Oogai.

-¡Oh no, llego tarde!-decía un estudiante de la Academia Oogai.

-¡Otra vez en rojo!-decía el estudiante alarmado, al ver que el semáforo había cambiado repentinamente a rojo.

-¡A este paso no voy a llegar! Si pudiera cambiar los semáforos a mi antojo… No llegaría tarde-decía el estudiante, mientras su Psyche del joven, se volvía un poco oscura.

-No, es todo porque no me he levantado a tiempo-decía el joven más calmado, mientras su Psyche se aclaraba un poco.

-Cambia los semáforos-decía una voz a la mente del joven, la cual no era otro que Ira.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntaba el joven confundido.

-Déjame cumplir tu sueño-decía Ira, mientras tronaba sus dedos.

En eso, el corazón del joven, empezó a dolerle mucho, hasta que su Psyche se volvió completamente oscura, y salió el característico corazón con alas de murciélago.

-¡Arrásalo todo! ¡Libera la Oscuridad de tu corazón!-decía Ira con el corazón con alas de murciélago en sus manos.

Enseguida, el corazón con alas de murciélago, o sea, el Psyche del joven se vuelve cada vez más grande, hasta que se rompe, y de él sale un Jikochu semáforo.

-Jikochu. ¡Déjenme cruzar la calle! ¡Stop!-decía el Jikochu semáforo.

De repente, todos los automóviles que iban circulando por dicha carretera, estaban como congelados en el tiempo, al igual que dos personas y un perro.

-¡Stop! ¡Todas las calles son mías!-decía el Jikochu semáforo.

Mientras que con Mana, Sharuru y Dave.

-¡Piensa en una mentira que contarle-sharu!-decía Sharuru.

-Yo pienso que no sería correcto que le mintiera, es mejor decirle la verdad-decía Dave.

-Pero…-decía Mana, sin poder decidirse qué hacer.

Es cuando se oye un grito, y aparece el Jikochu semáforo congelando a los estudiantes de la Academia Oogai.

-Eso es…-decía Mana.

-¡Presidenta!-decía una de las alumnas.

-Mana-decía Rikka preocupada.

-Un Jikochu-sharu-decía Sharuru.

-No se preocupen, chicos. Hare algo al respecto. Rikka, llévalos a todos a un lugar seguro-decía Mana.

-¿Y tú, Mana? ¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntaba Rikka.

-¡Pararé ese semáforo!-decía Mana.

-¡Príncipe feliz!-decía Rikka, dejando confundida a Mana.

-¡La Estatua del príncipe dorado en la plaza necesita una golondrina que comparta su felicidad con aquellos que lo necesitan!-decía Rikka a Mana.

-¿No puedo ser tu golondrina?-preguntaba Rikka.

-Rikka…-decía Mana, sin saber que decir, pero al ver que Dave estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía Rikka…

-Ayúdame-decía Mana.

-Vale-decía Rikka.

Después toman de la m ano, y se echan a correr, a buscar al semáforo, que era un Jikochu.

Con el Jikochu semáforo.

-¡Todas las calles son mías!-decía el Jikochu semáforo.

Es cuando Mana y Rikka tiran unos balones de Basquetbol que estaban en un contenedor guardados, hacia el Jikochu semáforo.

-¡Uno, dos!-decían Mana y Rikka, mientras tiraban los balones de basquetbol hacia el Jikochu semáforo.

El Jikochu semáforo piso accidentalmente uno de los balones, así resbalando, y cayendo hacia atrás, dándoles oportunidad a los estudiantes de la Academia Oogai de escapar.

-¡Chicos! ¡Corran, ahora!-decía Mana, mientras los estudiantes de su Academia huían a una sola dirección.

Entonces, el Jikochu semáforo congela los balones.

-¿Quién ha puesto las pelotas de baloncesto en mi camino?-preguntaba retador el Jikochu semáforo.

-¡Aquí! ¡He sido yo!-decía Mana, Dave veía todo esto, mientras estaba al lado de Mana.

-¡Mana!-decía Rikka preocupada.

-¡Imperdonable!-decía el Jikochu semáforo.

-Vamos, Sharuru-decía Mana.

-¿No me digas que te vas a transformar delante de tu amiga-sharu?-preguntaba Sharuru curiosa.

Duró unos segundos sin contestar, pero…

-Sí-decía Mana.

La respuesta sorprendió demasiado a Sharuru.

-Ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. ¿Verdad, Rikka?-decía Mana.

-¿Mana?-decía Rikka, sin comprender lo que quería decir su amiga.

-¡Entonces, me da igual lo que pase-sharu!-decía Sharuru, ya no importando si la amiga de Mana se enteraba que era una Pretty Cure.

-¡Vamos!-decía Mana.

Entonces, Mana se transforma en Pretty Cure.

-¡PRECURE, LOVE LINK!-decía Mana, transformándose en Pretty Cure.

-¡Amor Abundante, Cure Heart!-decía Mana, ya transformada en Pretty Cure.

-¡Parece que has perdido tu amor, semáforo triste! ¡Yo, Cure Heart, recuperaré la emoción palpitante de tu corazón!-decía Cure Heart.

-¿¡Eh!?-decía Rikka, sin poder creerlo, aunque lo haya visto con sus propios ojos.

El Jikochu da un puñetazo, que en vez de darle a Cure Heart, le da al suelo, después Cure Heart se apoya en las escaleras, para dar un salto y propinarle un puñetazo en la cara al Jikochu semáforo, mandándolo a estrellarse contra otras escaleras de concreto.

-No estuvo nada mal, Cure Heart, pero no te confíes, el enemigo atacará si te descuidas, y entonces ese puede ser tu fin-decía Dave, analizando los movimientos de su guardiana.

Es cuando Rikka se da cuenta que Mana en un principio le había dicho la verdad, pero que por incrédula, nunca quiso creerle, ya que parecía una locura lo que había dicho en aquel momento.

-¡Da igual lo buena amiga que sea, no puedes esperar que me crea algo como eso! ¡Eres verdaderamente increíble!-decía Rikka, aún sin poder creerlo, aunque lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, parecía que Rikka era una Judas Iscariote, hasta no ver, no creer.

-¡Todas las calles son mías!-decía el Jikochu semáforo, mientras logra golpear con fuerza a Cure Heart, que al ser arrojada hacia atrás, pierde el equilibrio.

-¡Stop!-decía el Jikochu semáforo, mientras dispara su rayo, que da de lleno en Cure Heart, congelándola.

-Me lo imaginaba, debió ser más cuidadosa, no es bueno confiarse en una pelea-decía Dave, decepcionado de la batalla, ya que Cure Heart fue derrotada en tan poco tiempo.

-¡Mana!-decía Rikka, al ver a su amiga caer congelada.

-¡Bueno, es hora de entrar en acción!-decía Dave.

-Bueno, ¡Te pisotearé!-decía el Jikochu semáforo, mientras iba hacia donde estaba Cure Heart.

-¡No puedo moverme!-decía Cure Heart, aun en su estado de congelamiento.

-Oye, semáforo gigante, ¿Por qué no te enfrentas con alguien de tu tamaño?-decía Dave, mientras hacía provocar al Jikochu semáforo.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso crees que puedes derrotarme?-preguntaba el Jikochu semáforo arrogante.

-No creo, sé que puedo derrotarte, y te lo probaré-decía Dave, haciéndolo enfurecer aún más.

-¿Pero qué hace Dave aquí? ¿Acaso trata de enfrentar al semáforo?-decía Rikka preguntando.

De repente llegan 6 Pretty Cures, de trajes rosa, azul, rojo, verde, amarrillo y violeta, eran Cure Arrow, Cure Justice, Cure Prayer, Cure Balance, Cure Buster, y Cure Return, ellas eran las Magic Leyend Pretty Cure.

-Amo, ¿Le ayudamos?-preguntaba Cure Arrow a su amo.

-No, gracias, mejor quédense de espectadoras, les enseñaré unas lecciones de como dejar en K.O. a un fanfarrón, como este de aquí-decía Dave, señalando al Jikochu semáforo.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?-preguntaba el Jikochu enfadado.

-Espero que pongan atención, porque sólo lo diré una vez, lección número uno: Mantener siempre en la mira al oponente-decía Dave, mientras desaparecía, y le daba un puñetazo al Jikochu semáforo, luego lo tumbaba, le dab azotes, y después le aplicaba el HSDM de Orochi Yashiro: Armaggedon, el cual lo lanzo a una gran velocidad contra el concreto.

-Lección numero dos: Mantener siempre la calma-decía Dave.

-Maldito, ahora sí, ya te cargo el payaso-decía el Jikochu semáforo, muy enfadado, tratando de golpear a Dave, pero como perdió mucha concentración, Dave le hizo el HSDM de Terry Bogard: El Rising Force, derrumbándolo en el proceso.

-Y lección número tres: Darle el golpe de gracia al oponente-decía por último Dave, las Magic Leyend Pretty Cure estaban observando atentamente a Dave.

En Jikochu semáforo vuelve a atacarlo, pero Dave esquiva cada uno de sus ataques, para después tomarlo descuidado y hacerle el HSDM DE Robert García: el Zetsu Ryuuko Rambou.

Después, Dave empezó a formar una esfera con los colores del Arcoíris, el Jikochu semáforo, no importándole lo que le lanzase, se arrojó contra Dave, Dave simplemente le arrojó la energía mientras se dejaba golpear, en un instante, aunque el Jikochu semáforo no parecía afectado, después se le hace un agujero en el estómago, en donde el Jikochu se vuelve polvo estelar, para después volver a ser la Psyche del joven con sus características alas de ángel.

En ese momento, todos los que estuvieron en el efecto de congelación del Jikochu semáforo, vuelven a la normalidad, incluyendo a Cure Heart.

Cure Heart veía avergonzadamente a Dave.

-Perdón por confiarme-decía Cure Heart, apenada por su derrota.

-Sabes muy bien que lo que hiciste hubiera costado la vida de personas, sé cuidadosa la próxima vez, y para que no se te olvide eso, te daré un entrenamiento especial-decía Dave.

-Amo, no sea tan dura con ella, es nueva en esto-decía Cure Arrow con mucho miedo, sabía que el entrenamiento de Dave era muy intenso, después de todo Dave fue entrenado por varios Maestros de Artes Marciales, entre ellos los Maestros del Dojo Ryozampaku, eso era lo que les daba más miedo a las Magic Leyend Pretty Cure.

-De eso nada, puede ser nueva y todo, pero no se puede dar el lujo de cometer esa clase de errores, le pediré permiso a Hayato-sensei, Akisame-sensei, Shio-sensei y a Ma-sensei para que les pueda enseñar a las nuevas Pretty Cure a ser más fuertes, en especial a Cure Heart-Al decir esto Dave, las Magic Leyend Pretty Cure sintieron un poco de pena y lastima por la líder de las Doki Doki, ya que recibiría un entrenamiento similar al que Dave le dieron sus Maestros, y eso no sería muy grato para ella, claro que no, señor.

Mientras, con Ira.

-Otra molestia, ¿Eh?-decía Ira, mientras se marchaba del lugar.

Después el Psyche del joven regresa a su lugar de origen, haciendo que el joven recupere la conciencia.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?-preguntaba el joven, ya que no podía recordar algo de lo que hizo.

Mientras con Mana, Rikka y Dave.

-Mana, eres de lo que no hay ¿Por qué siempre te ves envuelta en situaciones tan molestas? Como te presentaste a Presidenta del consejo estudiantil-decía Rikka.

-Lo siento-decía Mana, que estaba aunque muy malherida por el entrenamiento de Dave, aún parecía tener energías.

-Me he disculpado, así que lleva tú tu bolsa, ¿Acaso no vez que estoy muy mal herida por el entrenamiento de Dave? ¿Qué no vas a tener compasión de mí?-preguntaba Mana con lagrimones en los ojos, ya que Dave sin querer, le había fracturado un brazo, luxado un tobillo y roto una costilla, pero como Akisame le enseño a Dave un poco de su acupuntura, reparó el daño que le hizo a Mana en su costilla, casi por completo, ya que aún sentía el dolor de las heridas.

-¿De verdad has reflexionado sobre tus acciones? Te lo tienes bien merecido, Dave te va a entrenado mucho, y el entrenamiento va a ponerse más intenso-preguntaba Rikka.

-Sí, sí-decía Mana.

-Entonces, bien-decía Rikka.

-Estoy muy feliz de que me hayas contado la verdad. Gracias. Me es casi imposible creer que Dave, el vocalista de Dragonheart y Artemarcialista del Ryozampaku sea un dios, si no me lo hubiera demostrado, no podría ni creerlo-decía Rikka.

-Rikka. ¡Rikka!-decía Mana, más feliz de lo normal, aunque no era capaz de fingir sus heridas.

-Mana, espero que para más adelante no cometas otro error de esos, de eso depende tu vida y la de otros, nunca hay que confiarse en una pelea, por más fácil que parezca, ¿Entendiste?-decía Dave.

-Sí-decía Mana, con la cabeza baja, avergonzándose de que la estuvieran regañando nuevamente.

-De ahora en adelante van a aparecer Jikochus más fuertes, por lo que tu entrenamiento va a ser más estricto, mañana comenzaremos con el verdadero entrenamiento, ahora solo fue un pequeño calentamiento que sólo duró 3 horas-decía Dave.

-¡Auxilio, Rikka!-decía Mana, pidiendo ayuda a Rikka.

-No me vengas con eso, es tu culpa en primer lugar, por no ser cuidadosa-decía Rikka, haciendo que Mana simplemente se afrontara a un terrible entrenamiento, estilo Ryozampaku, algo que no disfrutará en lo más mínimo.

-Al final se ha envuelto en todo esto-sharu. Raquel y las demás se van a enfadar-sharu-decía Sharuru.

-Pero, al fin y al cabo era su destino darse cuenta de todo esto, tenía que pasar, tarde o temprano-decía Dave.

Siguiente Capítulo: El Nacimiento de Cure Diamond, la aparición de Silver Diamond.


	3. Capítulo 3: El Nacimiento de Cure D

Capítulo 3: El Nacimiento de Cure Diamond, la aparición de Silver Diamond.

Las hadas estaban jugando en el laboratorio de la Academia, mientras Rikka con un microscopio examinaba el Cure Lovies que le dejó Mana.

-¡Siento haberte hecho esperar! ¿Has averiguado algo?-decía Mana, mientras llegaba de un entrenamiento de Dave, que la dejó malherida nuevamente, pero de eso a algo más grave, nada más.

-Nada realmente en concreto. Lo que sí puedo decir es que no está hecho de nada de la Tierra-decía Rikka, habiendo examinado el Cure Lovies detenidamente con el microscopio.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntaba Mana sorprendida.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?-preguntaba Rikka a Mana.

-Esto salió de la luz de mi transformación. Y esto me lo compró Dave, con el dueño del puesto que conocí en la Clover Tower-decía Mana.

-¿Ustedes saben algo?-preguntaba Rikka a las hadas, que aún seguían jugando.

-No, vinimos aquí justo después de nacer. Así que no lo sabemos-keru-decía Raquel.

-Todo esto es un poco vago-decía Mana, que estaba dudando de qué estuvieran escondiendo algo.

-¡Qué grosera!-decía Raquel.

-¡Nos estamos esforzando mucho-sharu!-decía Sharuru.

-Lo siento, lo siento-decía Mana disculpándose.

-Es verdad. Gracias a su ayuda, he averiguado un montón de cosas-decía Rikka.

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntaba Mana.

-Los Cure Lovies parecen ser la fuente del poder de las Pretty Cure. Estoy segura de que con más Lovies, las Pretty Cure pueden conseguir más poderes-decía Rikka.

-¿Eh? Los Cure Lovies son increíbles-decía Mana.

De repente, el Maestro entra al salón.

-¿Qué? ¿Todavía están aquí?-preguntaba el Maestro, mientras las demás hadas se escondían, menos una, que estaba dormida, era Lance.

-Lo siento. Quería investigar una cosa-decía Rikka, mientras Mana tomaba a Lance y lo ponía abajo del escritorio.

-Yo ya me voy a casa. Si no recogen esto en tres minutos, las van a encerrar aquí-decía el Maestro.

-¡Oh no!-decía Rikka.

-¡Un momento!-decía Mana, mientras se apresuraba para irse una vez para su casa, pero tanto a Mana y a Rikka, se les terminó por olvidarse de Lance.

Una vez fuera de la Academia Oogai.

-Estoy interesada en ese chico que te dio el Lovies. Siento que tenemos que averiguar sobre eso…-decía Rikka.

Pero Mana se queda viendo un poster de Makoto Kenzaki.

-Hey, ¿Lo sabías? ¡Makopi hará un concierto en el estadio Yotsuba, también Athena Asamiya, Miku Hatsune y el Grupo Dragonheart, en otras palabras, Dave estará cantando sus mejores canciones! ¡Se vendieron más de 1, 000,000 de entradas en 3 minutos! Yo también quisiera ir-decía Mana envidiosa.

-Mana, ahora no es el momento para eso-decía Rikka.

-¡Eso es-keru!-decía Raquel.

-No sabemos quién es la Pretty Cure que et salvó-sharu.-decía Sharuru.

-Ah, sí preguntan por ella, es Cure Sword, era la guardiana real del Reino de Trump, encargada de Proteger a la Princesa Marie Ange-decía Dave apareciéndose de la nada, asustando a todos los presentes.

-Dave, hazme un favor y deja de aparecer sorpresivamente así de siempre-decía Mana, que casi le ad un infarto, por estas apariciones sorpresivas de Dave.

En ese momento, el estómago de Mana gruñe, como toda muestra de un Saiayín.

-Bien. Ahora tengo hambre. ¡Vamos a cenar a mi casa y pensamos en un plan!-decía Mana.

-Muy bien. Siempre pensando con el estómago, como toda una Saiayín, estoy orgulloso de ti-decía Dave.

-¿Está bien estar orgulloso por tener hambre?-preguntaba Rikka con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Bueno, ¡Sin objeciones! Entonces, voy a llamar a mis padres-decía Rikka.

-¿Qué está haciendo-keru?-preguntaba Raquel.

-La madre de Rikka es médico y no está a menudo en casa por la noche. Por eso la está llamando-decía Mana.

Mientras, en casa de Mana.

-Aquí tienen. Adelante-decía Kentaro.

-(Viendo la comida con ojos de borrego a medio morir) ¡Qué aproveche!-decían Mana y Rikka.

-¡Gracias por la comida!-decía Dave educadamente, pero aun así comiendo a una gran velocidad.

-¡Está buenísimo! ¡La comida del padre de Mana es la mejor!-decía Rikka.

-Eso es genial-decía Kentaro.

-¡Cómo era de esperar de mi padre!-decía Mana.

-No es ni la mitad de bueno, comparado conmigo-decía el abuelo de Mana.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres competir, Papá?-preguntaba Kentaro.

-¡Exactamente!-decía el abuelo de Mana.

-No creas que soy el mismo de antes-decía Kentaro, mientras lo rodeaba un aura rojiza.

-¡Todavía eres muy joven!-decía el abuelo de Mana, que de igual manera, lo rodeaba un aura rojiza.

-Vale, vale. Ya está bien. Los clientes están esperando, así que ya competirán después-decía la madre de Mana, Ayumi Aida.

-Gracias por invitarme tantas veces. De verdad, gracias-decía Rikka.

-No te preocupes por eso. Vivimos cerca, así que es normal que nos ayudemos-decía Mana.

-Bienvenido. Disfruta la cena-decía Ayumi.

- Tenemos un montón para repetir-decía Kentaro.

-¡Muchas gracias!-decía Rikka.

-Oye Dave, ¿Es cierto que fuiste alumno del dojo Ryozampaku?-preguntaba Kentaro.

-Sí, y debo admitir que el entrenamiento fue duro, pero al final, logré obtener una gran fuerza y habilidades inigualables, que serían de mucha utilidad en toda mi vida-decía Dave.

-¡Papá, he decidido que seré alumna de Dave, quiero aprender todo lo que le han enseñado, pienso que me va a ser muy útil en un futuro!-decía Mana.

-Mana, ¿Estás segura de qué quieres aprender del alumno del Ryozampaku? No quisiera que te lastimaras-decía Kentaro preocupado.

-No se preocupe, le aseguro que su hija no saldrá lastimada, yo fui entrenado por Akisame-sensei para curar heridas muy graves, si Mana llegara a fracturarse, herirse, y en el peor de los casos, a caer de una gran altura, la curaré de cualquier herida y quedará como nueva, le aseguro que su hija dentro de uno meses, será una de las mejores Arte Marcialistas-decía Dave.

-Bueno, si ese es el caso, la dejo en tus manos. Pero si llegas a abusar de ella, te las verás conmigo-decía Kentaro, no tan amable como siempre.

-No la voy a entrenar con esas intenciones. No piense tan mal de mí, conozco a los padres, créame, no soy esa clase de persona, yo tengo mis principios-decía Dave.

-Bueno, voy a confiar en ti, por ahora-decía Kentaro, no muy seguro.

-Papá, Dave no es esa clase de persona, confía en él-decía Mana.

-No es que no confíe en él, es que me preocupo por ti-decía Kentaro.

-Y te lo agradezco, pero no te preocupes, Dave es digno de confianza-decía Mana.

Afuera del restaurante de los padres de Mana.

-Gracias por la comida-decía Rikka.

-De nada-decía Mana.

-Ustedes 2 se llevan muy bien-decía Sharuru.

-¿Por qué no te conviertes en una Pretty Cure, Rikka? Al fin y al cabo, Dave dijo que eras una Pretty Cure en proceso de nacimiento-decía Raquel.

-¿Eh?-decía Rikka.

-Bueno… Eh… Eres lista y amable. Seria genial si fueras mi compañera, aunque a decir verdad, Dave dijo que serías mi compañera, pero aun así lo digo-decía Raquel.

-¡Eso suena bien! ¡Seremos más fuertes si luchas conmigo!-decía Mana.

-¿Yo? ¿Una Pretty Cure?-preguntaba Rikka.

-¿Cuál será su nombre?-preguntaba Sharuru.

-Veamos… yo soy Heart… ¿Qué tal Cure Día?-preguntaba Mana.

-Eso sinceramente sonó estúpido, yo estoy seguro que se va a llamar Cure Diamond-decía Dave, que les había llegado por atrás a ambas, asustándolas.

¡Oye, espera! Yo no soy atlética como tú. Soy muy tímida cuando estoy delante de la gente… No creo que esa ropa con volantes me quede bien… Y no te conviertes en una Pretty Cure solo porque quieras, ¿Verdad?-decía Rikka.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Si yo me he convertido en una, seguro que tú también lo harás!-decía Mana.

-Tu sentido de la justicia es muy fuerte y todo el mundo confía en ti. Más o menos puedo entender cómo te convertiste en Pretty Cure. Pero yo no. Ya tengo bastante con ocuparme de mí misma-decía Rikka.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Tú siempre me has apoyado-decía Mana.

-Gracias-decía Rikka.

-Rikka, tal vez creas que no puedas convertirte en Pretty Cure, pero yo creo que tienes las cualidades dignas para poder ser una. Eres muy inteligente, además de que piensas antes de actuar, y no se necesita de tener un buen físico para ser una Pretty Cure. Siempre ayudas a Mana con sus problemas, y dejas que cargue parte de sus problemas contigo, para que no se sienta tan abatida, con esas cualidades, es más que suficiente para que seas una Pretty Cure. Además, una vez me dijeron que el poder desearlo con toda su fuerza, se podía hacer realidad, y Rikka, tú ya eras una Pretty Cure desde tu vida pasada, tal vez no lo entiendas ahora, pero ten por seguro que entenderás que te convertirás en la mejor compañera que Mana hubiera querido desear-decía Dave.

-No estoy segura de todo lo que me dijiste, pero, gracias-decía Rikka, sonrojándose un poco, algo que Mana notó, sintiéndose un poco celosa, algo que ni ella misma pudo entender.

-Mana, mañana busquemos al chico que te do el Cure Lovies. ¡Buenas noches!-decía Rikka.

Después de toda esa platica. Rikka se fue casi corriendo por las escaleras.

-Ha huido…-decía Mana.

-Ya veo. Sigue sin aceptar la realidad. Veo que cuando se transforme en Pretty Cure, va a tener problemas para dominar sus poderes, por lo menos Reika-chan acepto la realidad más fácil que Rikka-decía Dave.

-¿Dijiste algo, Dave?-preguntaba Mana.

-Nada, sólo hablaba conmigo mismo-decía Dave.

-¿Quién es esa Reika de la que estaba hablando Dave?-preguntaba Mana celosa mentalmente, para después darse cuenta de cómo se estaba comportando-¿Pero qué me pasa? No suelo ser así, desde que conocí a Dave, me he vuelto un poco más celosa, he estado empezando a ver a Dave como algo más que un amigo, y no puede ser así, además Dave es mayor que yo por 10 años, de seguro él se fija en mujeres de su misma edad, jamás se fijaría en una mocosa como yo-decía Mana mentalmente, empezando a ponerse triste, para nuevamente, darse cuenta de cómo estaba pensando-¿Desde cuándo pienso así de Dave? ¿Cuándo empecé a sentir esto por él? Sé que no lo hace a propósito, pero creo que me estoy enamorando de él, y mi razonamiento no me no permite creer, es verdad que Dave es muy apuesto, es el vocalista de una banda, es un Maestro de Artes Marciales, y llama mucho la atención de las chicas, en especial las chicas de su edad, no quisiera admitirlo, pero me causa mucha envidia, incluso sentí celos cuando Rikka se sonrojo por los comentarios que le hizo Dave, ¿Pero qué es lo que me pasa? Debo estar loca-decía Mana mentalmente, sin poder pensar en otra cosa más.

Mientras, en casa de Rikka.

-Ya he llegado. ¿Eh?-decía Rikka, pero era obvio que no había nadie, pero encontró una caja.

-¡Es de Papá!-decía Rikka.

"Rikka, ¿Cómo estás? Ahora estoy en Machu Picchu. Los nativos son muy amables. ¡Me han dado algunas antigüedades muy baratas!"-decía Rikka, leyendo la nota que dejó su ´Padre en el paquete que llegó.

-¿Machu Picchu?-preguntaba Rikka.

-Este Papá… Eres un fotógrafo profesional. Al menos envíame fotos de donde estas-decía Rikka.

-"A mi querido Papá. Gracias por los siempre únicos souvenirs. Mamá y yo estamos bien. Mamá está trabajando tanto en el hospital ahora, que no tiene tiempo ni de pescar un resfriado"-Escribía Rikka en una carta, que probablemente pensaba enviar.

-Supongo que no debería escribir nada sobre las Pretty Cure-decía Rikka.

-"Esta semana tenemos que saludar a todos los estudiantes. Me he estado levantando a las 6 de la mañana para ir a la escuela. Los saludos de Mana siempre son muy altos. Es como si alejara al frio. Hace poco conocí a un joven llamado Dave Mc Dougal, él es alguien muy peculiar, es el vocalista de una banda muy famosa, llamada Dragonheart, también es un Arte Marcialista muy conocido, alguien muy guapo, se está quedando a vivir con la familia de Mana, ya que su Mansión fue confiscada por un fraude que dice no haber hecho, y Mana le dejó quedarse en su casa. Por favor no pesques un resfriado y mantente sano. Estaré esperando el próximo paquete de souvenirs"-Seguía escribiendo Rikka.

-Supongo que está bien que no escriba que Dave es un dios, ni loca me creerían eso, ¿Por qué escribí sobre Dave? Dave es un gran joven, pero no es como que empiece a sentir algo por él, ¿Por qué me sonrojé cuando me dijo esos halagos? Sólo con recordarlos, hace que la cara se me ponga roja de la vergüenza, ¿Qué es este calor que me hace sentir Dave, cuando está cerca de mí?-Se preguntaba curiosamente Rikka a sí misma, mientras se sonrojaban sus mejillas, la principal razón por la cual se fue de la plática que tenía con Mana, fue que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa por los halagos de Dave, y la única forma de zafarse de eso, fue irse para su casa, aparentando muy bien tranquilidad.

Mientras, en la guarida del Trío Jikochu.

-Pareces enfadado-decía Mammo, mientras Ira hacía chuza.

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! ¡Es la segunda vez que vencen a mi Jikochu!-decía Ira, expresando mucho enfado.

-No ganarás el juego si estás enfadado. Ira-decía un hombre mayor que ambos.

-¡Bel!-decía Ira.

-¿Oh? ¿Tú también has venido?-preguntaba Mammo.

-Órdenes de arriba. He venido a ver qué pasa. ¿Por qué están teniendo tantos problemas contra una sola chica?-preguntaba Bel.

-¡No es sólo una!-decía Ira.

-Hay más. Hay 12 Pretty Cure, y puede que aún más. Además de que están también los 4 Reyes Celestiales de por medio, ¿Tú debes saber a quienes me refiero, Bel? Y también el Guardián del Multiverso, Dave Mc Dougal-preguntaba Mammo.

-Ya veo, Yashiro de la Tierra Reseca, Shermie del Rayo enfermizo, Chris de las Llamas del destino y Goenitz del Viento Azotador. Y Dave para variar. Eso es demasiado molesto. ¿Quieres que te ayude?-decía Bel.

-¡No! ¡Yo me encargaré de ellas, no importa cuántas sean!-decía Ira, haciendo una chuza.

De vuelta, con Rikka, que estaba por enviar la carta al buzón de correo.

Rikka estaba a punto de meter la carta en el buzón de correo, cuando Mana llega.

-¿Una carta de amor?-decía Mana preguntando pícaramente.

-¿Eh? No, como puedes pensar que es una carta de amor, y mucho menos para Dave, ni de broma-decía Rikka nerviosamente, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y que por accidente había dicho el nombre de Dave.

-Yo no dije que fuera para Dave, ¿Te gusta Dave?-preguntaba Mana celosamente, algo que ni ella misma se explicaba sus celos, ya que desde que conoció a Dave, estaba tan cerca de él, como protegiendo su propiedad y a él mismo.

-¿Y por qué me preguntas eso tan de repente?-preguntaba Rikka, que la cara se le empezaba a sonrojar aún más, y ahora no podía ocultar lo ruborizada que estaba.

-Porque siento que estás empezando a ver a Dave como algo más-decía Mana, tratando de reflexionar sobre la situación.

-Pues, ni yo misma lo sé, cuando me dijo esos halagos de mi persona, empecé a sentirme así, jamás pensé que alguien se atrevería a decirme esas cosas tan lindas, y menos alguien del sexo opuesto-decía Rikka sonrojada, sintiéndose confundida.

-Yo me siento igual que tú, Rikka, jamás había sentido algo así por un chico, parece ser que Dave tiene ese toque con las chicas, y más que nada, con las Pretty Cure, parece ser que las Pretty Cure tienen un sentimiento en común hacia Dave, el amor, lo supuse cuando vi a Dave con esas otras chicas que también son Pretty Cure, tienen una relación muy íntima, y no quisiera negarlo, quisiera tener una relación así con Dave, no sé porque siento esto, pero mi corazón así lo quiere, pero el problema es que Papá es muy celoso, si esto sigue así, no progresaré mucho-decía Mana triste.

-Para que lo sepas, jamás le escribiría una carta a Dave, sería muy vergonzoso, ya que apenas lo conozco y todavía no sé cómo me siento con respecto a él, aparte de que esta carta es para Papá. Se sentirá mal si no le respondo-decía Rikka.

-Cualquiera sería feliz si recibe una carta, mucho más si es de su propia hija. Sobre todo si es para Dave-decía Mana.

-¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar?-preguntaba Rikka sonrojándose, viendo detenidamente a Mana.

-Nada, yo sólo digo…-decía Mana.

Entonces, ¿Por qué no escribes una también?-preguntaba Rikka.

-Mi padre no está en el extranjero como tu padre. No tiene caso escribirle una carta si está en casa todo el tiempo-decía Mana.

-No me refería a eso, pero bueno, ¡Vamos! Tu padre es una persona asombrosa que cautiva a la gente con su cocina, ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no le escribes algo diciéndole eso?-decía Rikka.

-¡Él no es tan afortunado como tu padre que ha ganado un gran concurso con sus fotos!-decía Mana.

-Ustedes deben irse ya-decía Sharuru.

-Tienen que hablar con el chico que les dio el Lovies-decía Raquel.

-Vale, vale. Ya nos vamos-decía Mana.

-Mana, ten cuidado donde caminas-decía Dave, que se había aparecido de la nada.

-¿A qué te refieres con…-preguntaba Mana, cuando se estrelló con el señor que le vendió el Cure Lovies.

-¡Mana!-decía Rikka.

-¡Auu!-decía Mana, tocándose la cara de dolor.

-Lo siento, ¿Estás bien?-preguntaba el joven que le había vendido a Mana.

-Gracias-decía Mana.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola!-decía Mana, reconociendo al joven.

-¿Lo conoces?-peguntaba Rikka.

-¡Es el chico que me dio el Lovies!-decía Mana.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, lady-decía Joe Okada.

-Otra vez tú, Joe, o debería decir Jonathan Klondike-decía Dave seriamente.

Tanto Mana y Rikka se quedaron viendo a Dave extrañadas.

-¿Tienes qué ser tan directo como para decirles mi verdadero nombre?-preguntaba Joe algo enojado, pero no demostrándolo tan abiertamente.

-A mí me gusta la sinceridad, deberías ser un poco más sincero con ellas-decía Dave.

-Pues si eso es lo que dices, ¿Por qué no les platicas más sobre ti a tus amigas? Sobre todo por tus novias-decía Joe, haciendo enojar algo a Dave.

Al parecer ambos tenían una pequeña enemistad que se formó por alguien en específico, Ange.

-Dave, ¿A qué se refiere Joe, o más bien Jonathan con que tienes muchas novias?-preguntaba Mana curiosa, pero a la vez algo celosa e interesada por la vida de Dave.

-Yo también quisiera saberlo-decía Rikka interesada, pero también, mostrando algo de celos.

-Bueno, no pretendía ocultarlo, tenía pensado decírselos, pero no pensé que sacarían el tema mucho antes-decía Dave, viendo a Jonathan con molestia-Bueno, mis novias son muchas, y ellas tienen un fuerte vínculo conmigo-decía Dave-Y podría decirse que serán mis futuras esposas-decía Dave pensativo.

Tanto Mana como Rikka miraban a Dave impresionadas por lo que decía.

-Dave, ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Acaso no has pensado en que tomen mal lo que estás haciendo?-preguntaba Rikka.

-Consideré eso, pero cuando conocí a Lala, empecé a ver las cosas un poco diferentes-decía Dave nostálgico.

-¿Quién es Lala?-preguntaba Mana celosamente.

-Ella es una alienígena que conocí hace 8 años, gracias a ella soy la persona que soy ahora, ya que es gracias a ella que me abrí con las mujeres, ya que era una persona muy tímida-decía Dave.

-¿En serio? Se me hace difícil de creer al ver qué clase de persona eres ahora-decía Rikka impresionada por lo que le dice Dave.

-Pues créelo, me era difícil acercarme a las chicas por mi timidez, pero gracias a ella ahora soy una mejor persona, y sus hermanas gemelas menores lo hicieron todo mucho más interesante-decía Dave.

-¿Cómo qué más interesante?-preguntaba Mana curiosa, pero como que sentía que no debiera haber preguntado.

-Pues Nana siempre me decía bestia, y Momo siempre andaba tras mi virginidad-decía Dave como si nada.

-¿En serio?-decía Mana celosa, queriendo conocer a esta chica pervertida, queriendo ponerla en su lugar.

-Sí, y la razón es que me quiere tanto que hasta quiere llegar hasta esos extremos, y Nana siempre me dice que soy una bestia, debido a que siempre me encuentro en situaciones comprometedoras con chicas, sin darme cuenta aparentemente, aparte, la hermana mayor de ambas, Lala, que viene siendo la primer novia actual, pero no única que tengo, Lala es muy inocente, tanto que al parecer no conoce lo que significa la palabra vergüenza-decía Dave, recordando algunas cosas que vivió con ese trio de hermanas.

-¿Y por qué lo dices?-preguntaban ambas al mismo tiempo Mana y Rikka celosamente, algo que daba miedo.

-Porque casi siempre se me aparecía acostada a mi lado, y aparte desnuda, y ella si siquiera se molestaba en cubrirse su cuerpo, como si fuera algo normal-decía Dave campantemente.

-¿Qué?-decían ambas, sin poder imaginarse que una chica tan inocente como ella, pudiera siquiera existir.

En otro lugar, cierta chica de la Academia Nanyou llamada Hakufu Sonsaku, estornudaba frecuentemente, pues al parecer estaban hablando de ella, como si la compararan con alguien similar a ella en personalidad.

De regreso con Dave, Mana, Rikka y Jonathan… digo Joe Okada.

-Bueno, ahora que recuerdo, la Señorita Goei me pidió que le enseñara todo lo que sabía de Artes Marciales a su hija Hakufu Sonsaku, y para eso, pues tuve que vivir en su casa-decía Dave.

-¿Y después qué pasó?-preguntaban ambas, interesadas en la historia que les contaba Dave.

-Pues, Hakufu aprendía a una velocidad que nunca me hubiera imaginado, además de que su personalidad me recordó a Lala, además que tiene la misma edad de Lala, 16 años, es muy inocente e infantil, tanto que no le daba pena que la mirara desnuda, varias de esas escenas me sucedieron, tanto que no puedo olvidar esos pechos copa D o E, es difícil describir o explicar esas escenas para ustedes, ya que el nerviosismo y mi conciencia no me ayudaban de mucho-decía Dave.

-No lo sabía en aquel entonces, pero Hakufu resultó ser una Pretty Cure, el Ángel del destino, Cure Destiny, La Pretty Cure que es capaz de cambiar el destino de cualquier persona, pero tuvo que ser atacada por el enemigo para acceder a su transformación-decía Dave.

-¿Y qué tan fuerte es Cure Destiny?-preguntaba Mana curiosa y a la vez celosa, al saber que esta Cure Destiny se ganó un gran cariño y posiblemente amor por Dave.

-Ni te imaginas qué tan poderosa es Cure Destiny, me atrevería a decir que Cure Destiny es la más poderosa Pretty Cure que ha llegado a nacer en este mundo, además de que en el interior de Hakufu, alberga un Dragón increíblemente poderoso-decía Dave seriamente.

-¿Qué es eso de que hay un Dragón dentro de ella?-preguntaban Mana y Rikka.

-Bueno, eso está relacionado con la leyenda de los 3 reinos de China, o sea, Hakufu es descendiente de Sun Ce, es decir, es uno de los tres grandes gobernantes, junto con Sonson y Ryuubi, su ancestro murió de una enfermedad, por suerte, gracias a que la entrené yo, pudo dominar el poder de su Dragón sin llegar a perder el control del mismo, ya que yo le ayudé a controlarlo, entré en su mente y hable con su Dragón, ya que sabía que no me haría daño-decía Dave.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro que no te haría nada?-preguntaba Rikka.

-Eso es debido a uno de mis títulos por los cuales soy muy conocido, y uno de ellos vendría a ser: "El Amo de los Dragones", cualquier Dragon, no importa su tipo, no podrá ser capaz de hacerme daño, aunque tenga el poder para hacerlo-decía Dave.

-¿En serio? Eso es increíble-decía Mana, emocionándose por lo que acaba de oír.

-Así es, también están Shimei Ryomou, Ryofu Hounsen, Kan´u Unchou, Ryuubi Gentoku, pero ellas son de otras Academias, excepto Mou-chan que es de Nanyou, la misma Academia que Hakufu-decía Dave, refiriéndose al último a Shimei Ryomou, que le decía de cariño Mou-chan.

-¿Y qué clase de relación tienes con ellas?-peguntaba Mana, queriendo saber si tenía más competencia.

-Bueno, mi relación con ellas es íntima, ya que ellas son Pretty Cure, todas, Hakufu Sonsaku es Cure Destiny, Shimei Ryomou es Cure Eyes, Ryofu Hounsen es Cure Wing, Kan´u Unchou es Cure Lance y Ryuubi Gentoku es Cure Book, todas ellas juntas son las Pretty Cure Angel Warriors-decía Dave.

-Y con la que estoy más íntimamente relacionado es Hakufu, ella aunque es ingenua y algo tonta, es muy poderosa, y es una de mis mejores amigas, o más bien novias, según como ustedes lo entiendan-decía Dave.

-Con Ryofu, pues ella es muy sexy, y en ocasiones me pide que tengamos una cita, aunque en ocasiones siento que me está comiendo con la mirada-decía Dave, haciendo que a Mana y a Rikka le salieran a cada una, una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Con Kan´u y Ryuubi, sé que son buenas amigas, y de hecho en un principio pensé que eran pareja, o algo así, pero algo me decía que no debía ponerme en medio, pero aun así, creo empecé a gustarle a Ryuubi, ya que compartíamos gustos similares por los libros, y además me pidió que tuviéramos citas en varias ocasiones, algo que no le agradó mucho a Kan´u, pero al pasar tiempo con Kan´u, se dio cuenta del guerrero formidable que soy, y me pedía que entrenara con ella todos los días, en una ocasión me invitó en una cita para conocerme mejor, no se imaginan como reaccionó cuando le conté quien era en realidad-decía Dave.

En ese instante, Nanoha Takamachi acompañada de 2 niñas, Vivio y Naoko, al ver a Dave, quien en ese entonces era su padre adoptivo, fueron corriendo a abrazarlo, lo que causó confusión entre Mana y Rikka.

-Perdón Dave, estaban tan contentas de poder encontrarte que se fuero corriendo a abrazarte-decía Nanoha disculpándose.

-No te preocupes, después de todo son mis hijas-decía Dave, haciendo que Mana y Rikka tuvieran curiosidad por esas pequeñas, igual Jonathan.

-Dave, ¿Quién es ella, y porque dices que esas niñas son tus hijas?-preguntaba Mana.

-Ah, bueno, ella es Nanoha Takamachi, ella pertenece a la TSAB, una especie de Organización que protege el Espacio-Tiempo de los enemigos, que aparentemente son demasiado poderosos para que las Pretty Cure puedan manejarlos por sí mismas-decía Dave.

-AH, ya veo, ¿Y las niñas?-peguntaba Rikka.

-Ellas so Vivio Mc Dougal y Naoko Mc Dougal, ambas son mis hijas, a Vivio la clonó una organización que planeaba usarla como un arma, originalmente pensaban que fuera niño, pero sorpresivamente les salió niña, Nanoha y yo salvamos a Vivio de esa organización que eran magos poderosos, que planeaban usarla para conquistar el mundo, pero al final la salvamos, y yo decidí adoptarla como mi hija-decía Dave.

-Hola, un gusto en conocerlas, ¿Ustedes son las nuevas novias de Papá?-preguntaba Vivio.

-Sí, yo también tengo curiosidad por saberlo-decía Naoko.

-No tenemos idea de lo que quieren decir-decían Mana y Rikka, negando con la cabeza, con la cara completamente roja de la vergüenza.

-Ya veo, ¿Y qué ADN usaron para dar vida a Vivio-chan?-preguntaba Rikka.

-Usaron ADN mío y de Nanoha, probablemente miembros de esa organización se hicieron pasar por parte del personal de un hospital y nos extrajeron ADN a ambos-decía Dave.

-Eso significa que Vivio vendría a ser hija de ustedes, aunque no haya nacido de forma natural, ¿Verdad?-decía Mana celosamente, ya que aunque Vivio no sea hija natural de Dave, el hecho de que Vivio tuviera ADN de Dave y Nanoha, la hacía hija de ambos legítimamente.

-Sí, pero aunque no tuviera mi sangre, la querría de todas formas-decía Dave.

-Nanoha-chan, ¿Podrías seguir cuidando de Vivio-chan y Naoko-chan? Es que ahora estoy viviendo en casa de Mana-chan y no creo que los padres de Mana me ven con buenos ojos que tenga hijas, y aunque se lo explique, no creo que me crea, imagínate que le diga esto: Mire señor, estas son mis hijas, una la adopté y la otra es el resultado de una clonación de pate de una organización que quería conquistar el mundo, y usó ADN mío y de una amiga mía para crearla, ¿Crees que me creerían algo como eso?-preguntaba Dave a Nanoha.

-Sí, entiendo, no te preocupes, seguiré cuidando de tus hijas, niñas, despídanse de Papá-decía Nanoha.

-Adiós Papá, espero volver a verte en uno de estos días-decía Vivio.

-Adiós Papi-decía Naoko.

-No se preocupen, nos volveremos a ver, se los prometo-decía Dave.

Más tarde, en la casa de Jonathan….digo, de Joe Okada.

-Estoy muy feliz. No pensaba que volvería a encontrarme contigo primer día que abro la tienda. ¿Habrá sido el destino?-decía Joe Okada.

-¿Vas a abrir una tienda?-preguntaba Mana.

-Esta es mi tienda-decía Joe Okada.

-¡Qué linda!-Mana.

-¿Por qué no pasas a echar un vistazo?-preguntaba Joe Okada a Mana.

-¡Claro!-decía Mana, pero es detenida por Rikka.

-¡Oye, espera!-decía Rikka, jalando del brazo a Mana.

-¿Qué?-decía Mana.

-¿No te parece un poco sospechoso? ¿Va a abrir una tienda en esta ciudad? ¡Qué coincidencia! Quizás te está siguiendo-decía Rikka.

-¡No puede ser!-decía Mana nerviosa.

-¡Vamos, no se preocupen! ¡Están conmigo! Además, lo conozco, no creo que se atreva a hacerles daño-decía Dave.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntaba Joe Higashi… digo Joe Okada.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntaba Rikka, no teniendo confianza de él.

-¡Oye, Rikka!-decía Mana nerviosa.

-¡Era de suponer que Rikka sospecharía de él!-decía Dave mentalmente.

-¡Mana se ha transformado por el Lovies que Dave le compró! ¡No actúes como si no supieras nada! ¿Qué está pasado?-decía Rikka.

-¡Vamos Joe, dile a Rikka que yo fui quien creo los Lovies!-decía Dave, impresionando a Mana y Rikka.

-¿Creaste el Lovies que Mana lleva consigo?-preguntaba Rikka impresionada.

-Sí-decía Dave.

-Si tú fuiste quién los creó, ¿Por qué los tiene él?-preguntaba Rikka curiosa.

-Originalmente yo le regalé 4 Lovies a Marie Ange por su cumpleaños pasado, pero extrañamente se le desaparecieron 3, el único Lovies que le quedo, se lo regaló a Cure Sword, ¿No me digas que se los robaste?-decía Dave a Joe.

-Bueno… Pues…-decía Joe nervioso, sin completar una oración.

-Creo entender ya, le robaste a Marie Ange 3 de sus Lovies, pero al no poder deshacerte de ellos, los conservaste, ¿Verdad?-decía Dave a Joe.

-¡Sí!-decía Joe, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Sí serás, sí serás, no te hago nada más, porque eres un aliado nuestro, ¿Y qué pasó con el los otros dos Lovies? ¿Todavía los llevas contigo?-preguntaba Dave, negando con la cabeza.

-Ah, ahora que lo recuerdo, estaba organizando la mercancía y me encontré con una de tus creaciones-decía Joe, refiriéndose a un Lovies.

-¡Es exactamente igual que el Lovies de Mana-keru!-decía Raquel.

-¡Ahora que lo recuerdo, ese Lovies tiene el poder del hielo, es perfecto para Rikka! Y como ese Lovies es mío, porque yo lo creé, matanga dijo la changa-decía Dave, quitándole el Lovies a Joe.

-¿Y dónde está el último Lovies?-preguntaba Dave a Joe.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo explicarlo? Lo perdí-decía Joe muy simple.

-¿Qué lo perdiste? ¿Cómo es posible?-preguntaba Dave enojado.

-Debí habaerme distraído, y ahí fue cuando se me perdió-decía Joe nervisamnte.

-Bueno, no importa, confío en que ese Lovies lo encuentre la última elegida por él-decía Dave.

-Rikka, este Lovies yo te lo regalo, es más que perfecto para ti-decía Dave.

-¿Es para mí?-preguntaba Rikka.

-Sí, tu personalidad concuerda con los poderes de este Lovies, es más que perfecto para ti, considéralo como un regalo especial, de parte mía-decía Dave, poniéndole el Lovies en el lado izquierdo de su ropa.

-Eso es…-decía Raquel.

Ene se instante, el Lovies empezó a brillar, haciendo que Rikka se sintiera muy extraña.

-Rikka, ¿Estas bien?-preguntaba Mana.

-Sí…-decía Rikka.

-Parece que te gusta-decía Dave.

-¡No sé si quiero aceptarlo!-decía Rikka.

-¿Y por qué?-preguntaba Dave.

-Antes que nada, quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Nos escogiste a nosotras para que fuéramos tus guardianas?-preguntaba Rikka.

-No, más que eso, dejo que sus objetos escojan a sus dueñas, así las más aptas se convierten en Pretty Cure, ¿No crees que las que se les ha otorgado dicho poder, tienen derecho a saber lo que harán con dicho poder?-decía Dave.

Después de decir esto Dave, Rikka no fue capaz de seguir preguntando más.

En otro lugar.

-Ya envía tu carta de amor-decía una chica a su amiga, para que ya se decidiera en entregar su carta y la echara en el buzón de correo.

-¿Y si no responde?-preguntaba su amiga.

-¡Preocúpate por eso, después de haberla enviado! Vamos, ¿Dónde está tu valor?-decía la chica a su amiga.

-¡Pero! ¡Pero!-decía su amiga.

-¡Mándala ya!-decía la chica.

Mientras, en un lugar cercano a ese.

-¿Qué carta de amor? Yo nunca he recibido una tarjeta de Año Nuevo de una chica-decía un hombre, que estaba amargado, porque ninguna chica le ha mandado una carta de amor, lo que provocaba que su Psyque se oscureciera un poco.

-Espero que no mande esa carta-decía el hombre, pero fue escuchada por ambas chicas, que se fueron molestas por el comentario del hombre.

-¡Oh no! Supongo que no soy popular porque estoy de malhumor todo el día-decía el hombre, mientras su Psyque se aclaraba un poco.

-No es culpa tuya-decía una voz misteriosa.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntaba el hombre.

-Cumpliré tu deseo-decía Ira, que al parecer era la voz misteriosa, y al tronar los dedos, el Psyque del hombre se oscurece completamente, hasta que aparece el característico corazón con alas de murciélago, que era la Psyque del hombre oscurecida, dejando al hombre tirado, aparentemente sin vida.

-¡Arrásalo todo! ¡Libera la Oscuridad de tu corazón!-decía Ira, mientras la Psyque oscurecida del hombre de partía a la mitad, y de la Psyque, salía una Cabra Jikochu, con un buzón como estómago.

-¿Correo oficial? ¿Qué es eso? ¡No hace falta enviar ninguna carta!-decía la Cabra Jikochu destruía e buzón, y ambas chicas huían del lugar.

-¡Salgan, Pretty Cure! ¡Esta vez las enviare a sus tumbas!-decía Ira.

-¡Las Cartas están buenísimas!-decía la Cabra Jikochu, comiéndose las cartas, del buzón que había destruido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Arrásalo todo!-decía Ira haciendo berrinche, porque su creación sólo comía cartas.

-¡Los Sellos también están buenísimos!-decía la Cabra Jikochu.

-¡Estúpido Jikochu!-decía Ira, resignándose.

Mientras, con Dave, Mana y Rikka.

-¡Oh no-sharu!-decía Sharuru.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba Mana a Sharuru.

-¡He escuchado a un Jikochu moverse!-decía Raquel.

-¡Rikka!-decía Mana.

-Te llama tu amiga-decía Joe.

-Volveré en seguida-decía Rikka, mientras se iba junto con Mana.

-Yo también volveré, aún tenemos un asunto pendiente del cual tratar, sé que me tienes envidia porque Marie Ange me quiere a mí y no a ti, eso tienes que superarlo tarde o temprano-decía Dave, después de decir eso, se va a alcanzar a Mana y Rikka, dejando a Joe pensativo.

Con Ira y El Jikochu Cabra.

-¡Jikochu!-decía La Cabra Jikochu, asustando a un cartero, que llevaba un saco de cartas, haciendo que el cartero huyera, y dejara las cartas.

-¡Correo directo! ¡Qué bueno!-decía La Cabra Jikochu comiéndose las cartas que había conseguido.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡U Jikochu!-decía Mana.

-¿Se está comiendo las cartas?-preguntaba Rikka.

-¡Vamos, Sharuru!-decía Mana.

-¡Entendido-sharu!-decía Sharuru.

-¡PRECURE, LOVE LINK!-decía Mana.

En unos momentos, Mana se transforma en Cure Heart.

-¡Amor Abundante, Cure Heart!-decía la misma.

-¡Parece que has perdido tu amor, Cabra triste! ¡Yo, Cure Heart, recuperaré la emoción palpitante de tu corazón!-decía Cure Heart.

-Aquí estás, Pretty Cure. ¡Jikochu, acaba con ella!-decía Ira, ordenándole al Jikochu cabra, per para su mala suerte, seguía comiendo cartas.

-¡El Correo urgente también es buenísimo!-decía el Jikochu Cabra, comiendo todavía más cartas.

-¡Escúchame de una vez!-decía Ira, una vez más haciendo berrinche, porque su Jikochu no le hacía caso.

-¡Esta es la carta de Rikka!-decía Cure Heart, recogiendo la carta de Rikka, y a su vez, recogía más cartas tiradas.

-¡Dame esas cartas!-decía la Cabra Jikochu, mientras atacaba a Cure Heart con una embestida.

-¡Cure Heart, recuerda lo que te enseñé, si alguien te ataca con una embestida!-decía Dave.

-Sí, entiendo-decía Cure Heart.

Justo cuando la Cabra Jikochu iba a embestir a Cure Heart, Cure Heart contrarresta su embestida con un Rissing Force, en donde hace dos puños, (Burn Kuckles) aun teniendo las cartas en sus manos, y después un Rissing Tackle, haciendo que el enemigo se elevara por los aires.

-¡Increíble!-decía Rikka, al ver que un poco del entrenamiento que Cure Heart ha tenido con Dave ha dado frutos.

-¡No te dejaré comerte estas cartas, llenas de los sentimientos de todos!-decía Cure Heart.

-¡Ve, Jikochu! ¡Acaba con ella!-decía Ira.

-¡Jikochu!-decía el Jikochu Cabra.

El Jikochu Cabra estaba a punto de hacerle una tacleada.

-¡Huye, Cure Heart!-decía Raquel.

-¡No te las daré!-decía Cure Heart, diciéndole eso al Jikochu Cabra.

-¡Mana!-decía Rikka.

Ene se instante, Rikka tiene un Flash back de cuando conoció a Mana por primera vez.

Flash back.

Los padres de Rikka se acabaron de mudar hace poco, y estaban platicando con los padre de Mana.

En eso, llega Mana, y le dice a Rikka que quiere saludarla, ella tímidamente no sabe qué hacer, su madre la obliga a acercarse a Mana, para que sea más valiente, y al fin acepta su saludo.

-Siempre he estado contigo, Mana. ¡Todos los días eran divertidos y brillantes porque tú estabas ahí!-decía Rikka pensando.

Adelantando el tiempo a cuando estaban en la Academia Oogai.

-Oh, ya es esta época del año-decía el Maestro.

-Mana va ser la presidenta del año que viene-decía Takuya Nikaido.

-Sí, eso es-decía el amigo de Takuya.

-¿Yo?-decía Mana.

-¡Sí! ¡Tienes que ser tú!-decía una de las alumnas.

-¡Mana, adelante!-decía otra de sus compañeras de clase.

-¡Sí, sí!-decía la anterior.

-Entonces, presentémonos juntas, Rikka-decía Mana.

Rikka reaccionó extrañada.

-Yo seré la presidenta y tú la secretaria-decía Mana.

-¡Oye, espera! ¿Por qué yo?-preguntaba Rikka.

-¡Porque te necesito! ¡Contigo siento que puedo hacer cosas increíbles que no puedo hacer yo sola!-decía Mana.

-Mana…-decía Rikka.

Fin del Flash back.

-¡Cure Heart!-decía Raquel.

-¿No eres tú la que decide qué hacer con ese poder?-decía Dave, en sus pensamientos, recordando Rikka, lo que le había dicho Dave en ese entonces.

-¡Mi poder!-decía Rikka, al decir esto, el Lovies que tenía en su mano, comienza a brillar intensamente.

El cual provoca que la Cabra Jikochu detenga su ataque e impresione a Ira.

-¿Q-Qué?-decía Ira impresionado.

-¡Esta luz!-decía Cure Heart.

-Por fin nacerá la segunda miembro de las Doki Doki Pretty Cure-decía Dave mentalmente.

Entonces Raquel se transforma en un celular, similar al que traía Cure Heart, y va hacia Rikka.

-¡Rikka!-decía Raquel.

-¡Raquel!-decía Rikka.

-¡Dame esa luz-keru!-decía Raquel.

-¡Bien!-decía Rikka.

Y así como Mana lo hizo una vez, Rikka lo hace, pone el Cure Lovies en el celular en el cual se había transformado Raquel.

-¡PRECURE, LOVE LINK!-decía Rikka.

¡L-O-V-E!-decía Rikka, marcando dichas letras en el celular, como si de hecho fuera una pantalla táctil de celular.

Al transformarse, su pelo y sus ojos cambian a un azul marino, lleva pendientes con formas de diamantes. Su corte de pelo recuerda al de Cure Aqua, pero curvado hacia el final.

Su top es largo y parecido al de Moonlight, mientras que el fondo también es parecido al estilo de Moonlight, pero con la longitud de las faldas de las Splash Star. El taje es de color agua, mientras que las mangas, la falda y los revestimientos interiores son blancos. Tiene un lazo azul en su lado derecho y un corazón azul en el lado izquierdo. Sus mangas son asimétricas, con plumas en el lado izquierdo. Tienen unos simples anillos dorados en las muñecas y en el cuello. Viste botas blancas cortas parecidas a las de Dream, con puntas afiladas como las de March.

-¡La Luz de la Sabiduría, Cure Diamond!-decía la misma.

-¡No te perdonaré el haber pisoteado los sentimientos de todos! ¡Yo, Cure Diamond, calmaré tu rabia!-decía la misma, formando el símbolo del diamante con sus manos.

-¡Cure Diamond!-decía Cure Heart.

-¿Otra más? ¡Jikochu! ¡Ve!-decía Ira.

-Puedo llegar lejos con Mana. ¡Da igual lo lejos o alto que sea!-decía Cure Diamond, en donde salía otro Lovies, y hacía un recién nuevo ataque.

-¡BRILLA! ¡TWINKLE DIAMOND!-decía Cure Diamond.

El ataque iba a dar de lleno, pero su sorpresa fue que el Jikochu Cabra fue capaz de esquivarlo.

El Jikochu Cabra iba a atacar a Cure Diamond, que estaba impresionada porque esquivaran su ataque, pero un ataque de lejos le da el Jikochu Cabra, haciendo que retroceda.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntaba cure Diamond.

-¡El Diamante Plateado de la Antártica, Cure Silver Diamond!-decía la misma.

-Dave, ¿Conoces a esta Pretty Cure?-preguntaba Cure Heart a Dave.

-Ella es una Pretty cure solitaria, supongo que vino a ayudarnos-decía Dave.

-Así es, vine a ayudarlos, como sentí que había problemas por aquí, quise intervenir, pero no creo que mi ataque individual venza a ese Jikochu solo, por lo que necesitaré de tu ayuda-decía Cure Silver Diamond a Cure Diamond.

-¿Mi ayuda?-preguntaba Cure Diamond.

-Sí, tal vez nuestros ataques solos no puedan hacerle daño, pero con nuestros ataques combinados estoy segura que podemos vencerlo-decía Cure Silver Diamond.

-¡Bien, intentémoslo!-decía Cure Diamond.

-¡PRECURE, DOUBLE DIAMOND STORM!-decían Cure Silver Diamond y Cure Diamond al mismo tiempo.

Ambas combinando sus mejores ataques, lograron dar de lleno en el Jikochu que trató de escapar, pero antes de que pudiera lograr eso, fue purificado.

-¡Maldición! ¡Me acordaré de esto-¡ ¡Y de ti también, Cure Silver Diamond!- y después de decir esto, se va teletransportándose.

-¡Cure Heart!-decía Cure Diamond, mientras hacía una seña con el dedo gordo, de que por fin acabó, la cual repetía también Cure Heart.

En otro lugar, en un parque.

-¡Es genial! Siempre he creído que podrías transformarte-decía Mana.

-Es lo mejor, ¿Verdad?-decía Rikka.

-Rikka. Estaré a tu cargo-decía Raquel.

-Dave, ¿A dónde se fue Cure Silver Diamond?-preguntaba Mana.

-Se fue al Cartel de NEST-decía Dave.

-¿Y por qué está ahí?-preguntaba Rikka.

-Porque está siendo vigilada por Igniz, que es el líder del Cartel, en estos momentos no puedo ayudarla, pero prometí que la liberaría, así que está bien-decía Dave.

-Raquel también ha encontrado una compañera. Ahora sólo queda Lance-sharu-decía Sharuru.

-Y hablando de Lance, ¿No lo han visto por ahí?-preguntaba Dave.

-Ah, ahora que lo pienso, no sé dónde está-decía Mana.

-¿Lance?-decía Sharuru.

-¿A dónde ha ido-keru?-preguntaba Raquel.

-¿Desde cuándo ha desaparecido?-preguntaba Rikka.

-¿Cuándo ha sido…? Estaba con nosotras ayer después de clase…-decía Mana.

-¿No me digan que les olido Lance en el salón de clases?-preguntaba Dave, algo molesto por la irresponsabilidad de ellas.

-¡Oh no! ¡Lance ha desaparecido!-decían Mana, Rikka, Sharuru y Raquel.

-Me lo imaginaba-decía Dave, negando con la cabeza.

Pero, cerca de ellas se estaciona una limosina, y de ella sale Alice, con su mayordomo Sebastián.

-Parece que están en problemas-decía Alice.

-¡Alice!-decían Mana y Rikka al mismo tiempo.

-buenas tardes, mana-chan, Rikka-chan-decía Alice.

-Un gusto conocerlo joven, me llamo Alice Yotsuba-decía la misma.

-También un placer, me llamo Dave Mc Dougal, he oído de ti y la compañía de tu padre, la Yotsuba Zaibatsu, que es la competencia de la Mishima Zaibatsu-decía Dave.

-¿Quién es-sharu?-preguntaba Sharuru.

Próximo capítulo: El despertar de Cure Rosetta. El Gran poder de Cure Queen.


	4. Capítulo 4:El Nacimiento de Cure Rosetta

Capítulo 4: El Nacimiento de Cure Rosetta. El Gran poder de Cure Destiny y Cure Queen.

Tanto Mana, Rikka y Dave con Emilie, Azuka, Xiaoyu, Ako y Riko que las ultimas 5 fueron invitadas en último momento por Dave, ya que Emilie quería conocer a Alice.

-EL Té de hoy es Darjeeling First Flush. Disfrútenlo con su mermelada de flor de cerezo favorita, por favor-decía Sebastián, el Mayordomo de Alice a todos los presentes.

-¡Gracias!-decía Mana tomando su té.

-El Té está delicioso, tienes buen gusto chica-decía Emilie, conocido por su apodo como Lili.

-¡Está delicioso!-decía Mana, al probar su té.

-Sabe cómo a primavera-decía Rikka, probando su té.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para estar bebiendo té-sharu!-decía Sharuru susurrando.

-¡Tenemos que buscar a Lance!-decía Raquel susurrando.

-Ya lo sé-decía Mana, también susurrando.

-No se preocupen, pronto encontraremos a Lance, mientras ustedes quédense quietos-decía Dave susurrando.

-¡Tengo que decirle a Sebastián que me pida de este té más a menudo!-decía Lili.

-¿Sebastián?-preguntaba Alice confundida.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntaba Lili.

-¿Quién es Sebastián?-preguntaba Alice.

-Es mi mayordomo, él está en mi limosina-decía Lili.

-Vaya, así que también tienes a un mayordomo que se llama Sebastián-decía Alice.

-Ah, entonces él es tu mayordomo y se llama también Sebastián, tenemos muchas cosas en común, sabes, este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad-decía Lili, sin dejar de tomar de su té.

-Lili, ya deja de alardear de tu posición económica, ya deja de ser mimada-decía Azuka Kazama fastidiada.

-Vamos, sé al menos modesta por primera vez en tu vida-decía Ling Xiaoyu.

-No le pidan imposibles, recuerden, mala yerba nunca muere-decía Ako Suminoe.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-preguntaba Lili, aparente molesta por lo que dijo Ako.

-Nada, sólo que algunas personas no cambiaran, por más que uno se lo pida-decía Ako.

-Así es mi hermana, siempre directa con sus comentarios-decía su hermana gemela Riko Suminoe.

Este dicho, hizo que Mana, Rikka, Dave y Sharuru y Raquel que estaban escondidos, menos Lili y Alice les saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasa, Alice? Pensaba que nuestra fiesta de té mensual, no era hasta la semana que viene-decía Rikka.

-¿De qué querías hablar?-preguntaba Mana.

-Así es. Quiero hablar de las Pretty Cure, por supuesto-decía Alice.

Al escuchar lo dicho por las Pretty Cure por Alice, tanto Mana y Rikka que estaban tomando su té, lo escupieron por lo que escucharon por sorpresa.

-¿Pretty Cure?-preguntaba Mana.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba Rikka.

-Sebastián-decía Alice.

-Sí, señorita-entonces Sebastián, con un control remoto que tenía en las manos, al apretar cierto botón, se abre un compartimiento, en donde se encontraba Lance comiendo palomitas y bebiendo jugo.

-¡Hola-deransu!-decía Lance.

-¿L-Lance?-preguntaban tanto Mana, como Rikka, Sharuru y Raquel.

-Me lo imaginaba, sentía e ki de Lance muy cerca de aquí, pero que estuviera escondido, no me lo imaginaba-decía Dave, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Lance… ¿Qué está pasando aquí-sharu?-preguntaba Sharuru consternada.

-Pues…-decía Lance, empezando así un Flashback de lo que ocurrió después de que despertara en el salón de clases.

Flashback.

¿Qué? ¿Todavía están aquí?-decía el profesor, viendo que Mana y Rikka seguían en el salón de clases, y Mana colocó a Lance abajo del escritorio, para que el maestro no lo descubriera.

-Yo ya me voy a casa. Si no recogen esto en 3 minutos, las voy a encerrar aquí-decía el maestro.

-¡Oh no!-decía Rikka.

-¡un momento!-decía Mana, apresurándose, recogiendo sus cosas, pero era obvio que tanto a ella como a Rikka se les había olvidado a Lance.

Horas después.

Las despierta, viendo que no hay nadie a su alrededor.

-¿Eh?-decía Lance.

Fuera de la Academia Oogai, en la calle.

-¡Sharuru! ¡Raquel! ¿Dónde están-deransu?-preguntaba Lance.

-¡No me dejen sólo-deransu!-decía Lance, mientras una limosina se iba acercando a una velocidad considerable.

Mientras que, cerca de ahí.

-Porun, ¿Estás seguro que este es el camino correcto para llegar a la casa actual en donde vive el amo Dave-Roro?-preguntaba Lulun, no muy convencida a su hermano.

-Tú tranquila, yo sé lo que hago, además tengo el apoyo de Flappy, Choppy, Meppo, Mippo, Moop, Foop, Coco, Nuts, Tart y Chiffon, los demás hubieran querido venir, pero fueron a sus respectivos mundos por diversas razones-popo-decía Porun muy confiado.

-Bueno, sí tú lo dices-Roro-decía Lulun.

-Oigan, ¿No escucharon eso-Coco?-preguntaba Coco.

-Parece ser un hada, pero su voz no se me hace conocida, vamos a ver-nuts-decía Nuts.

Al llegar al lugar, pudieron notar a cierta hada-oso de color amarillo, que al parecer estaba perdido.

-No lo conozco, pero es un hada, de eso estoy seguro-decía Porun.

Entonces, se dieron cuenta que una limosina se iba acercando al hada, que ni se había dado cuenta de que la iban a atropellar, entonces sin dudarlo, todas las hadas fueron a ayudar a la pequeña hada extraviada, aunque a decir verdad, ellos también estaban perdidos.

-Oye, cuidado-popo-decía Porun, junto con sus compañeros, ayudando a el hada oso amarillo, para la suerte de esa hada, o sea, Lance, la limosina se detuvo a un metro de Lance, pero sin querer, terminó golpeando a Porun, Lulun, Moop, Foop, Coco, Nuts y Tart, no muy lejos de ahí, Chiffon afortunadamente estaba al lado de Lance, pero como vieron que alguien salía de la limosina, decidieron hacerse pasar por muñecos de peluche, a diferencia de Lance, que estaba semidesmayado.

-¡Oh no! ¿Qué hago? ¡Aguanta!-preguntaba Alice, al ver lo que había hecho, sin querer queriendo, para al fin, desmayarse completamente Lance.

Fin Flashback.

-¡Y eso es lo que pasó-deransu!-decía Lance.

-¡Ya veo!-decía Mana, por la extraña situación que le pasó a Lance.

-¡No puedes revelar e secreto de las Pretty Cure-keru!-decía Raquel molesta.

-¡No te enojes conmigo-deransu!-decía Lance, escondiéndose detrás de Alice.

-Creo que se equivocan de culpable-decía Alice.

-Alice, ¿Qué pasó con las otras hadas?-preguntaba Dave.

-Ah, sí, se me había olvidado, Sebastián-decía Alice, mientras Sebastián, apretaba otro botón del control remoto, y se habría otro compartimiento, en donde estaban Mepple, Mipple, Porun, Rurun, Flappy, Choppy, Moop, Foop, Coco, Nuts, Syrup, Milk, Tart y Chiffon, y veían la película de Toy Story 3 en un mini televisor.

-Ah, hola Dave, estábamos buscándote, pero nos terminamos encontrando con Lance, tratamos de ayudarlo, pero nos terminó aventando la limosina, vaya que eso dolió-popo-decía Porun, todavía recordando el dolor que sintieron al ser aventados por la limosina.

-Sí, lo sé, nos contó la historia Lance, ahora, ¿Por qué razón me estaban buscando?-preguntaba Dave.

-Bueno, pues…-decía Porun

-Vamos, ¿Qué esperas?-preguntaba Dave,

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que, nos envió Nagisa a Lulun y a mí, para vigilarte-decía Porun, estando de acuerdo con Lulun, Mepple y Mipple-Que bueno que no preguntó si no acompañaban, las chicas se escondieron en algún lugar, espero que estén a salvo de Ogre-decía Porun, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Y a nosotros nos mandó Saki-decía Moop, junto con Foop, Flappy y Choppy.

-A nosotros nos mandó Nozomi-Coco-decía Coco, asintiendo con Nuts, Syrup y Milk.

-Y a mí me mandó Peach-han-decía Tart, junto con Chiffon.

-Mmm, aún con esa explicación, algo me dice que no debo creerles, pero confiaré en ustedes, y supongo que también vinieron para vigilarme, ¿Verdad?-decía Dave.

-Sí-decían las hadas.

-Hay, estas guardianas mías me van a colmar la paciencia, debe ser normal, son sus celos, celos de adolescente-decía Dave, riendo para sí.

-Bueno, continúa Alice-decía Dave, haciendo que a las demás les saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Celos de adolecente? No sé porque, pero por alguna razón no me agradó escuchar que se sienten así por el amo, esto se está poniendo muy difícil-decía Mana pensando.

-Estoy segura que esté sólo es el inicio de los problemas-decía Rikka pensando, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Claro, Sebastián-decía Alice.

-Sí, señorita-decía Sebastián, mientras apretaba otro botón del control remoto, automáticamente las ventanas fueron cubiertas, para después visualizarse una pantalla gigante, en donde había escenas de la transformación de Mana en Cure Heart, y también de las transformaciones de Azuka, Emilie y Xiaoyu en las Pretty Cure Tekken Force, y de Ako y Riko en las Pretty Cure Star Force, y la presencia de Dave, y la aparición de los Reyes Celestiales.

-Este, esto me tomó por la guardia baja-dijo Emilie Rochefort, que no sabía cómo zafarse de esta situación.

-Mmm, estamos en serios problemas, de veras-decía Azuka Kazama, algo preocupada, por saber que había alguien con tecnología comparable a la de los Mishima.

-Vaya, y yo que pensé que el abuelo Heihachi era el único con esa clase de tecnología-decía Ling Xiaoyu con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Ya me está empezando a dar un dolor de cabeza por toda esta situación-decía Ako Suminoe, sin poder pensar en un plan coherente que los saque de ese aprieto.

-No te preocupes, seguro podremos llegar a un pequeño acuerdo-decía Riko Suminoe, la más relajada de las hermanas gemelas.

-Esto es…-decía Mana nerviosa, viendo a Alice, al igual que Rikka nerviosa, Sharuru y Raquel igual, Dave estaba muy calmado.

-Una grabación de las cámaras de seguridad de la Clover Tower. Afortunadamente me encargué discretamente de las imágenes, o de lo contrario, el mundo habría descubierto la identidad de las Pretty Cure-decía Alice.

-¡Esos ería muy malo-sharu!-decía Sharuru histérica.

-¡Por favor, Alice! ¡Mantenlo en secreto!-decía Mana.

-No se preocupen. Nadie más aparte de la señorita y yo conoce ese asunto-decía Sebastián.

-Pero no pueden bajar la guardia. Tengo una propuesta-decía Alice.

-¿Propuesta?-decía Mana.

-Déjenme ser su productora, por favor-decía Alice.

-Mmm, ¿Ahora viene el chantaje? Interesante-decía Emilie Rochefort.

Mientras que, en la guarida del Trío Jikochu.

-¿Hay una tercera? ¿De verdad, Ira?-decía Mammo.

-Sí, hay otra, aparte de que otra Pretty Cure que vino de quien sabe dónde la ayudaron-decía Ira.

-Es así como azul, ondulada y brillante-decía Ira.

-¡Oh! ¿Te has enamorado?-preguntaba Mammo.

-¡No!-decía Ira.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿Has salido corriendo porque te da miedo la nueva Pretty Cure?-preguntaba Bel.

-¡Me da igual cuántas sean! ¡No me dan miedo!-decía Ira.

-Pero has perdido, ¿Verdad?-decía Bel.

-¡Cállate!-decía Ira.

-¿Pero todavía quedan más? Qué asco, qué asco-decía Mammo.

-Deberías encargarte de ellas rápido, sabes. Como hicimos con el Reino de Trump-decía Bel.

De vuelta, con Mana, Rikka, Alice, Azuka, Emilie, Xiaoyu, Ako, Riko, Dave y las hadas.

-¿Productora?-preguntaba Mana.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntaba Rikka.

-Pues…-decía Alice, pero es interrumpida por las hadas.

-¡Percibo el latido oscuro de un Jikochu-sharu!-decía Sharuru.

-¿Dónde?-preguntaba Rikka.

-Parece que está frente la estación del tren de Oogai-decía Sebastián.

-¿Sabe dónde está?-preguntaba Rikka.

-Sí-decía Sebastián.

-No se tomen tan a la ligera la red de información de la Corporación Yotsuba-decía Alice.

-Sebastián-decía Alice.

-Sí, señorita-decía Sebastián.

En eso, Sebastián aprieta otro botón del control remoto, del cual se abre otro compartimiento en donde se visualiza un Ferrari.

-Venga, vamos-decía Alice, mientras Mana y las hadas veían emocionadas, y Rikka veía nerviosamente, preguntándose de dónde saca cada cosa, mientras Emilie pensaba en querer hacer negocios con ella, Azuka en querer patear traseros, y Xiaoyu en querer terminar con esto de una vez.

En eso, Dave se ríe disimuladamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Dave?-preguntaba Mana curiosa.

-Es que, si le dijera a Bruno Díaz, que si una chica de 14 años tiene la tecnología para poder igualarlo, no me creería ni en un millón de años-decía Dave, siguiendo riéndose.

-¿Qué Bruno Díaz no es Batman? El Personaje de DC Comics-decía Rikka.

-Vaya Rikka, no sabía que leyeras historietas-decía Mana pícaramente.

-Las leo en mis ratos libres, y dime, ¿Por qué dices eso de Bruno Díaz?-preguntaba Rikka a Dave.

-Es porque, aunque aquí sea un personaje ficticio, o sea, en este Universo, en el Universo DC él es más real de lo que se pueden imaginar, se los digo porque ya he estado ahí en más de una ocasión-decía Dave.

Llegando al lugar.

Se podía ver a un Jikochu radio causando estragos.

-¡Fuga de sonido!-decía el Jikochu radio, provocando ondas ultrasónicas que dañaban a la gente.

-¡Bien hecho, Jikochu!-decía Ira.

-¡Detente!-decía Cure Heart, junto con Cure Diamond, Cure Warrior, Cure Wushu y Cure Street Fighter y Dave, que iban encima del Ferrari, que casi terminaron cayéndose, menos las Pretty Cure Tekken Force, pero Dave haciendo un acrobacia, cayó en una posición de pelea estilo taekwondo.

-¡Amor Abundante, Cure Heart!-decía Cure Heart toma mareada.

-¡La Luz de la Sabiduría, Cure Diamond!-decía Cure Diamond toda agitada, mientras se da cuenta que a Cure Heart le dan ganas de vomitar, y Dave sólo podía ver esto golpeándose la cabeza con la palma de la mano.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntaba Cure Diamond a Cure Heart.

-Me he mareado…-decía Cure Heart.

-Hay, por favor, eso les pasa por usar el Ferrari, era mejor venir a pie-decía Cure Warrior.

-Bueno, ya sabes, la amiga de ellas quería lucirse-decía Cure Street Fighter.

-Mejor empecemos a pelear, no quiero que Cure Heart nos empiece a vomitar-decía Cure Wushu.

-Ahora sabemos que ese método de transporte es ineficaz para las Pretty Cure, la próxima vez intentaré hacer la teletransportación-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Jikochu!-decía Ira.

-¡Máximo volumen!-decía el Jikochu radio, atacando con ondas ultrasónicas.

Cure Heart y Cure Diamond las esquivan, pero Dave con su aura, crea una barrera que repele las ondas ultrasónicas, para regresárselas como si nada.

-¿Cómo?-decía Ira impresionado.

-¿Acaso crees que algo como esto me detendría? Pues estás muy equivocado-decía Dave.

Cure Heart ataca al Jikochu radio con una patada, pero logra rechazarla, de igual forma Cure Diamond también ataca al Jikochu radio con una patada, pero también logra repelerla.

Cuando Dave empieza a pelear, se oye el tema de The King of Fighters 1998 de Omega Rugal: Ketchaku R&D.

Dave le propina al Jikochu radio tres Genocide Cutter seguidos, sin poder cubrirse de ellos, y por consiguiente recibir el daño directamente, el cual fue demasiado para que el Jikochu pudiera soportarlo, entonces Cure Warrior atacó al Jikochu con una patada voladora cargada con ki, que mandó al Jikochu a estrellarse contra una pared, Cure Street Fighter le dio unas patadas al Jikochu concentradas con ki, utilizando muchos movimientos rítmicos y de ballet, mientras Cure Wushu con unas cuantas patadas y puños rápidos cargados con ki, lo mandó por los aires, Dave pudo darse cuenta de algo.

-Chicas, tal parece ser que este Jikochu no soporta los ataques de ki, si se descuida, denle con todo-decía Dave.

-¡Bien!-decían Cure Heart y Cure Diamond.

-¡Vamos, Alice! Nosotros también nos deberíamos transformarnos…-decía Lance.

Pero en lugar de ver lo que quería ver, Alice estaba tomando el té tranquilamente.

-¿Desearía otra taza?-preguntaba Sebastián.

-¡Gracias!-decía Alice.

-¿Qué estás haciendo-ransu? ¡Nosotros también deberíamos luchar-deransu!-decía Lance a Alice.

-No tienes de que preocuparte. Además, el combate está a punto de terminar-decía Alice.

Y estaba en lo cierto, repentinamente al Jikochu ya no pudo arrojar más rayos ultrasónicos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba Ira.

-¿Te has quedado sin batería?-preguntaba Ira, el ver que el medidor de la batería, indicaba que le quedaba muy poca batería al Jikochu.

-¡Ahora, Heart!-decía Cure Diamond.

-¡Sí!-decía la misma.

-¡QUE TE ALCANCE! ¡MY SWEET HEART!-decía la misma.

En seguida, el Jikochu fue purificado por Cure Heart.

Minutos después.

-He borrado las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de enfrente de la estación. También he borrado los testimonios de los testigos que fueron subidos a la red-decía Sebastián.

-Buen trabajo-decía Alice.

-Tu mayordomo es increíble-decía Mana.

-No, no es para tanto-decía Alice.

-Ai que, como su productora, trabajaré para apoyarlas a las dos-decía Alice.

-Bueno es bueno saberlo…-decía Rikka.

-Alice…-decía Lance.

-¿Lance-chan?-preguntaba Alice.

-Alice, ¿Por qué no luchas? Mana y Rikka se están mucho luchando, mientras tú estás sentada bebiendo té. ¡Eso no está bien-deransu!-decía Lance.

-¿Lance?-decía Sharuru.

-¡Tú deberías transformarte y luchar con ellas-deransu!-decía Lance.

-Ya veo, al parecer Alice Es la tercera Pretty Cure, ¿Cómo habrá obtenido el Cure Lovies que se me perdió? ¿Se lo habrá encontrado?-Se preguntaba Dave así mismo, pensando.

-Aunque digas eso…-decía Mana.

-Alice no tiene un Cure Lovies, ¿Verdad?-decía Rikka.

-¿Cure Lovies?-preguntaba Alice.

-Esto-decía Mana, enseñándole el suyo.

-No puedes transformarte sin esto-sharu-decía Sharuru,

-Sebastián-decía Alice.

-Sí, señorita-decía Sebastián, mientras en una bandeja enseñaba su Cure Lovies.

-¿Un Cure Lovies?-decía Mana sorprendida.

¿Por qué?-decía Rikka.

-me lo encontré tirado en el jardín de mi Mansión, al principio pensé que era basura, pero después lo conservé-decía Alice.

-Ah, conque ahí fue donde terminó el Cure Lovies, menos mal que la tercera lo encontró-decía Dave aliviado.

-Voy a hablar en serio-ransu. ¡Alice, he venido a este mundo para conocerte-deransu! ¡Por favor-ransu! ¡Conviértete en una Pretty Cure y lucha conmigo-ransu!-decía Lance.

-Lo siento. No me convertiré en una Pretty Cure-decía Alice, rechazando tal ofrecimiento.

-¡Alice, eres idiota!-decía Lance, mientras se iba volando hacia quien sabe dónde.

-¡Lance!-decían Sharuru y Raquel, mientras iban tras Lance.

-Lance…-decía Mana.

Dave se quedó viendo detenidamente el rostro de Alice, viendo que podría ser lo que la hacía rechazar el convertirse en Pretty Cure.

-Mmm, esa expresión ya la he visto antes creo saber qué es lo que le pasa a Alice, sólo espero que esté en lo ciento-decía Dave pensando.

Mientras que con Lance, Raquel y Sharuru.

-¿Por qué Alice no se convierte en una Pretty Cure-ransu?-preguntaba lance.

-Creo… Que sé por qué-decía Mana.

-Mana-decía Rikka.

-Yo también quiero escucharlo, creo saber lo que es, pero no quiero sacar conclusiones muy rápido-decía Dave.

-¿Sabes por qué?-preguntaba Lance.

-Nosotras fuimos a la misma escuela primaria. Alice destacaba porque era rica, y se metían mucho con ella por eso-decía Mana.

-En realidad, hasta ahí iba todo bien-decía Rikka.

-¿Qué pasó-keru?-preguntaba Raquel.

-Pues… -decía Rikka, recordando un Flash Back.

Flash Back.

-He oído que han molestado a mis queridos hermanos pequeños-decía el gigantón con peinado de Elvis Presley.

-¡Iré a llamar al profesor!-decía Rikka.

-¡No, da igual!-decía Mana.

-¡Yo no soy tan débil que tengo que depender de alguien mayor que yo!-decía Mana.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntaba uno de los gemelos.

-¡Tú siempre te metes en medio cuando no es asunto tuyo! Lo único que te importa es aparentar, ¿Verdad?-decía el otro gemelo.

-¿Que has dicho? ¡Te equivocas!-decía Mana.

-¡Todo el mundo piensa que eres muy molesta!-decía uno de los gemelos.

¡Eso es mentira!-decía Rikka.

-¡Pero siempre estás en medio!-decía uno de los gemelos.

-¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos, entrometida!-decía el otro gemelo.

¡No! ¡Yo no soy así! ¡Yo no soy así!-decía Mana, mientras empezaba a llorar.

-Oigan, ¿Acaso son tan cobardes para hacer llorar a una niña? De verdad son de lo peor-decía un adolescente de unos 14 0 15 años, pelo corto castaño, con mirada despreocupada.

-¿Y quién eres tú, entrometido?-preguntaba uno de los gemelos al adolescente.

-Seré un entrometido, pero no un cobarde que abusa de su fuerza-decía el adolescente.

Lo que dijo el joven hizo enojar a los gemelos y su hermano mayor.

Al mirar esto Alice, su cara se tornó un poco más seria.

-¿Y qué si no nos queremos disculpar con ella? Ella misma se lo busco-decía uno de los gemelos.

-Ustedes son unos brutos, no saben con quién se meten, yo no quiero hacerles daño, pero si quieren…-ida a continuar el joven, pero es interrumpido por Alice.

-¡Mira! ¡Está llorando!-decía uno de los gemelos.

-¡Sí!-decía el otro gemelo.

-Retíralo-decía Alice seriamente.

-¡Alice!-decía Rikka, viendo que la personalidad de su amiga, se tornó un poco más seria.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?-decía el grandulón con pinta de Elvis Presley.

-Será mejor que retires ahora mismo… ¡Lo que le has dicho a Mana-chan!-decía Alice muy enfadada.

Fin Flash Back.

-¿Alice se peleó?-preguntaba Lance sorprendido.

-Y, ¿Qué pasó?-preguntaba Lance.

-Pues… Alice aprendió muchas cosas de su abuelo. No sólo a tocar el piano y caligrafía… Sino también Karate, Judo, Kendo, Aikido…-decía Rikka.

-No me digas que…-decía Lance.

Flash Back.

-M-Me rindo-decía el sujeto con peinado de Elvis Presley, tirado en el piso con sus hermanos gemelos.

-Alice, ¡Alice!-decía Mana, al ver a su amiga correr, al ver que supo auto controlarse a sí misma.

-No tiene por qué correr, le dio su merecido a ese buscapleitos, no tiene por qué sentirse culpable-decía el joven despreocupadamente.

Fin Flash Back.

-Desde que ese joven nos ayudó, muy extrañamente nunca supimos su nombre, Alice no volvió a ser la misma-decía Mana.

-Y desde entonces, Alice dejó todas las artes marciales-decía Rikka.

-Alice perdió el control de sí misma, cuando vio que se burlaban de su mejor amiga. Estoy segura de que lo sabe-decía Mana,

-Por eso se niega a ser una Pretty Cure…-decía Rikka.

-¡Qué tontería!-decía Dave.

-¿qué dijiste?-preguntaban Mana y Rikka asombradas, por lo que dijo Dave.

-Digo que es una tontería, solo por no tener el autocontrol suficiente ya lo abandonó todo, que desperdicio-decía Dave.

-Oye, entiende los sentimientos de Alice, ponte en su lugar, ¿Tú qué harías si hubieras estado en el lugar de Alice?-preguntaba Mana.

-Pues, les hubiera pateado el trasero a aquellos que quisieran meterse conmigo-decía Dave seriamente, con sus ojos rojos, mostrando que lo decía en serio.

-Además, a Alice no es la única que le ha pasado algo similar, a mí también me pasó eso, con la diferencia de que mi Primo Rugal el verme triste, lo único que hizo para animarme, fue darme un golpe en la cabeza para que reaccionara-decía Dave.

-Según mi opinión, Alice en vez de haber huido y renunciado a las artes marciales, debió haber enfrentado el problema, como toda una arte marcialista, y por lo que veo, Alice no ha madurado ni un poco-decía Dave decepcionada.

-¿Y por qué lo dices?-preguntaba Mana molesta.

-Porque ese problema no ha podido superarlo desde su niñez, ella en realidad quiere pelear, pero tiene miedo de hacerle daño a alguien más nuevamente, me temo que si no supera su miedo, jamás se convertirá en una Pretty cure-decía Dave triste.

En eso, Sharuru siente un Jikochu cerca.

-Un latido Oscuro-Sharu-decía Sharuru.

-¿Otra vez?-preguntaba Mana.

-¡Mana!-decía Rikka.

-¡Sí!-decía Mana.

-¿Lance?-preguntaba Sharuru.

-¡Yo volveré con Alice-ransu!-decía Lance.

-Yo voy contigo-decía Dave.

-Está bien-decía Mana.

-Sí-decía Sharuru.

Mientras que en la Mansión de Alice.

-Señorita, parece que ha aparecido otro Jikochu-decía Sebastián.

-¿Dónde están Mana-chan y los demás?-preguntaba Alice.

-Se dirigen allí ahora mismo-decía Sebastián.

-Ya veo-decía Alice.

-¿Está de acuerdo con eso?-preguntaba Sebastián.

-Yo sólo soy la productora. Dejaré que ellas se encarguen de las cosas-decía Alice.

-La verdad es que desea luchar junto a ellas, ¿Verdad? Le he servido durante mucho tiempo. Y cuando usted brilla más es cuando está con ellas. Quizás debería ser un poco más honesta con usted misma-decía Sebastián.

-No puedo. Yo… Tengo miedo. De perder el control y volver a hacer daño a alguien. Sería muy peligroso que yo tuviera el poder de las Pretty Cure-decía Alice.

-¡Te equivocas-ransu!-decía Lance.

-Pienso lo mismo que Lance-decía Dave.

-¡Lance-chan!-decía Alice.

¡El poder de las Pretty Cure es para proteger las cosas que son importantes para ti-ransu!-decía Lance.

-¡No tienes que tener miedo de eso-ransu!-decía Lance.

-Y tampoco tienes que tenerle miedo a las artes marciales que abandonaste desde hace muchos años, también sirven para proteger las cosas más importantes, lo que pasa contigo, es que te venció el miedo, y ya quisiste abandonarlo todo, si tu problema es de autocontrol, yo te puedo ayudar, yo tuve ese mismo problema, y vez, desde hace tiempo que ya no tengo que perder el control de mí mismo, además, ¿Qué acaso tu abuelo no te enseño eso de proteger las cosas importantes? Supongo que te habrá dado un consejo, o algo, pero supongo que no entendiste el significado de lo que te dijo-decía Dave sonriente, haciendo sonrojar a Alice, que al parecer, sabía que podía confiar en él, y al mismo tiempo, tenía un flash back de un recuerdo de su abuelo.

Flash Back

-¿Alice? He oído lo que ha pasado-decía el abuelo de Alice.

-¡Abuelo!-decía Alice.

-El poder no es algo que deba usarse para golpear a alguien. Piensa en ello. ¿Por qué alzaste tus puños? El poder debe ser utilizado para proteger aquellos que son importantes para ti. Si alguna vez has olvidado eso, entonces no debes permitir que el poder te supere otra vez. ¡Alice! ¡No tengas miedo! ¡Entrénate y aumenta tu espíritu!-decía el Abuelo de Alice.

Fin Flash Back.

-El poder es… para proteger las cosas que son importantes para mí-decía Alice pensando.

-Sí lo piensas de cierta forma, siempre estuviste en lo cierto al proteger a Mana, pero luego dudaste y pensaste que hiciste mal, a veces uno puede confundirse, ya tú sabes-decía Dave bromeando.

-Como graduado del Dojo Ryozampaku, te puedo decir que, no pudiste darte cuenta de eso, hasta ahora, puedo decir que aún no has perdido forma, y que puedes mejorar, si entrenas conmigo, puedo ayudarte a mejorar lo que ya sabes-decía Dave guiñándole un ojo, haciéndola sonrojar, ya que ni ella misma sabía el por qué se sonrojaba.

-No puede ser, ¿Tú eres el joven que se entrometió en aquel entonces?-preguntaba Alice a Dave.

-Sí, supongo que tardaste en darte cuenta-decía Dave.

En eso, el Cure Lovies empieza a billar intensamente.

-Gracias, Lance-chan, Dave-chan-decía Alice.

-Ya no tengo miedo-decía Alice.

Con Cure Heart, Cure Diamond y el Jikochu Rapeador.

¡Escucha mis latidos, yo! ¡Mi almuerzo era un sándwich de chuleta! ¡Yeah!-decía el Jikochu Rapeador.

-¿Un radiocasete esta vez?-preguntaba Rikka.

-¿Qué es eso? No entiendo muy bien lo que está pasando, pero vamos-decía Mana.

-¡PRECURE, LOVE LINK!-decía Mana.

-¡Amor abundante, Cure Heart!-decía la misma.

-¡PRECURE, LOVE LINK!-decía Rikka.

-¡La Luz de la Sabiduría, Cure Diamond!-decía la misma.

-Aquí están, ¿Eh?-decía Ira.

-¡Parece que has perdido tu amor, triste radio casete! Yo, Cure Heart…-iba a continuar, pero es atacada por el Jikochu Rapeador.

-¡Oye! ¡Déjame terminar!-decía Cure Heart.

-¡No me interrumpas!-decía el Jikochu Rapeador, mientras la seguía atacando con rayos ultrasónicos.

-Tenemos que esperar a que se quede sin batería otra vez-decía Cure Diamond, Cure Heart asentía.

-¡Idiotas! ¡Miren esto!-decía Ira, el Jikochu Rapeador estaba conectado a una tomacorriente.

-¿Un cable de alimentación?-preguntaba Cure Heart.

-¡No te contengas!-decía Ira.

-¡Yeah!-decía el Jikochu Rapeador, atacando con un rayo ultrasónico, que ambas esquivan.

-¡Atrápalas!-decía Ira.

-Catch your heart!-decía EL Jikochu Rapeador.

Entonces, de repente el Jikochu Rapeador atrapó a Cure Heart y Cure Diamond en sus piernas, con cinta de radiocasete.

-Got ya!-decía el Jikochu Rapeador.

Entonces comienza a hacerlas girar.

-¡giren! ¡Giren! Go round!-decía el Jikochu Rapeador.

-Get away!-decía el Jikochu Rapeador, al soltarlas, estrellándose contra una pared, cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo.

-¡Jikochu! ¡Acaba con ellas!-decía Ira.

-Okay, baby-decía el Jikochu Rapeador.

-Oye, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-preguntaba una chica de pechos grandes de 16 años, rubia y ojos color verde.

-Así es. Aprovecharse de las chicas es algo inaceptable-decía otra chica, pelo color castaño claro, y ojos color gris, llamada Chuubou Sonken, hermana menor de Hakufu, aunque en realidad su verdadero nombre es Shoukyou.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntaba Ira curiosamente.

-Nosotras somos estudiantes de la Academia Nanyou, y también somos las que te harán pagar por tus crímenes-decían ambas al mismo tiempo.

-(Risas) Como me hacen reír, ¡Jikochu, acaba con ellas!-decía Ira, mandando al Jikochu, para que las atacara.

-¡Let´s go, all ready!-decía el Jikochu.

-¿Estás lista, Hermana?-preguntaba Hakufu.

-Mejor que nunca-decía Shoukyou.

-¡DRAGON DESTINY, PRECURE, WINGS FREE!-decía Hakufu Sonsaku, transformándose.

-¡KINGDOM HEARTS, PRECURE, LET´S CHARGE!-decía Shoukyou transformándose.

-¡El Ángel del destino, Cure Destiny!-decía Hakufu.

-¡La Reina de Corazones, Cure Queen!-decía Shoukyou.

-¿Qué? ¿Más Pretty Cure?-decía Ira, empezando a molestarse más.

En ese momento, una limosina se estaciona no muy lejos del lugar en el que se está dando la batalla.

-Siento hacerlas esperar. Si sigues haciendo daño a mis preciadas amigas… ¡No te lo perdonaré!-decía Alice, apareciendo en escena.

-¡Alice!-decían Cure Heart y Cure Diamond, que estaban un poco incapacitadas en ese momento.

-Veo que ayudaron a proteger a mis amigas, se los agradezco-decía Alice a Cure Destiny y Cure Queen.

-No hay por dónde, nunca permitiríamos que algo así ocurriera frente a nosotras, ¿Verdad hermana?-decía Cure Destiny.

-Sí-decía Cure Queen.

-Bueno, Lance-chan, ¿Puedes hacerlo?-decía Alice.

-¡Por supuesto-ransu!-decía Lance, mientras se convertía en algo similar a un celular, muy parecido al de Mana y Rikka.

-¡PRECURE, LOVE LINK!-decía Alice.

Y mientras Alice marcaba las letras LOVE en el celular, su ropa empezó a cambiar drásticamente, lleva un traje amarillo y viste unos pendientes con forma de Trébol. Su corte de pelo recuerda a una versión recta del peinado de Luminous, dos coletas curvadas iguales al final. Tiene unos coleteros dobles con motivos florales en lo alto de la cabeza, como Dream. Su traje recuerda al de Echo, con mangas blancas como Sunshine, y un corto lazo en su estómago. No tiene un lazo en el pecho, pero si un broche de color naranja en el lado izquierdo. Lleva un lazo amarillo del que salen plumas en las muñecas. Sus botas empiezan debajo de la rodilla con una línea central, con puntas redondas y un lazo amarillo en la parte de arriba. Aunque su color es el amarillo, en su traje predomina el blanco.

-¡Un lugar cálido y soleado, Cure Rosetta!-decía la misma.

-¿Un lugar cálido y soleado?-decía Cure Diamond.

-¡Cure Rosetta!-decía Cure Heart.

-¿Otra más?-decía sorprendido Ira.

-¡Lo único que controla el mundo es el amor! ¡Ven y nutre tu amor conmigo!-decía Cure Rosetta, mientras con sus manos, formaba el símbolo del Trébol.

¿Qué dices? ¡Ve por ella Jikochu!-decía Ira.

Pero son interrumpidos por una música que se oye de la nada, que sonaba a puro saxofón.

En eso, aparece Dave, caminando de una forma muy peculiar, y llevaba consigo a Mepple, Mipple, Porun, Rurun, Flappy, Choppy, Moop, Foop, Coco, Nuts, Syrup, Milk, Tart y Chiffon encima de él, lo que hacía que se viera más cómico, haciendo que a todos los que lo veían, se le quedaran vendo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Dave, ¿Por qué caminas de ese forma?-preguntaba Cure Heart a Dave, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Ese tema es el de la Pantera Rosa, ¿Por qué imitas su forma de caminar?-preguntaba Cure Diamond a Dave, también con una gota de sudor a la cabeza.

-Es que siempre me gustó esa singular pantera, y me pregunté si me quedaría su estilo, así que lo probé, y no está nada mal-decía Dave.

-Ah, ya veo-decían ambas.

En un lugar, cerca de donde se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea contra el Jikochu.

Se podía ver que Honoka Yukishiro, Mai Mishou, Karen Minazuki, Miki Aono, Erika Kurumi, Kanade Minamino y Reika Aoki estaban viendo la pelea que estaban teniendo Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, Cure Rosetta, Cure Destiny, Cure Queen y Dave contra el Jikochu.

-Parece ser que las hadas no le dijeron a Dave sobre nosotras, eso es un alivio-decía Mai.

-Pero se dará cuenta de nuestra presencia de todas formas, ya que Dave puede sentir nuestro ki, aún no sabemos muy bien cómo reducir nuestro ki, por lo que se dará cuenta tarde o temprano-decía Miki.

-Y también está el "Gen diabólico", teniendo ese gen en nuestro interior, podríamos poner en peligro al amo, ¿Entienden?-decía Karen.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba Erika.

-Recuerdan ese ser que parece un gigante verde llamado Ogre, ha estado siguiéndonos, si no hacemos algo, podríamos poner en peligro vidas inocentes, si Ogre llega a encontrarnos, estaremos acabadas-decía Karen, realmente preocupada.

-Y no sólo Ogre, también Akuma, ¿Supongo que recuerdan la primera vez que nos ganó Akuma, y la buena regañina que recibimos de Dave por decirnos lo peligroso que era al pelear con él?-decía Reika.

-Sí, ni me lo recuerdes, aun me duele el cuerpo después de haber recibido su Shun Goku Satsu-decía Kanade, recordando su humillante derrota ante el Rey de los Puños.

-Lo que me impresionó fue que Akuma tuviera el poder suficiente para derrotar a Kintolezki, supongo que no se tiene que subestimar-decía Mai pensativa.

-Chicas, manténganse escondidas viendo la pelea de Dave y las demás Pretty Cure, además no queremos que Ogre nos encuentre-decía Reika.

Volviendo con Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, Cure Rosetta, Cure Destiny, Cure Queen y Dave.

El Jikochu ataca con ondas ultrasónicas, lo que hace que esquiven su ataque, entonces el Jikochu intenta atrapar a Cure Rosetta con el mismo truco que utilizó con Cure Heart, atrapando con cinta de casete su brazo derecho, pero Rosetta usando su fuerza, lanzó al Jikochu tirando de su cinta.

-Increíble. Este es el poder para proteger aquellos que son importantes para mí-decía Cure Rosetta.

En ese momento, aparece un Lovies que sale de su corazón amarillo.

-¡Rosetta!-decía Cure Heart.

-¡No es hora de tomar un descanso! ¡Tengo el volumen al máximo! ¡Prueben mi bazuca!-decía El Jikochu, cargando su ataque.

-¡FUERTE Y FIRME! ¡ROSETTA WALL!-decía Cure Rosetta, mientras formaba 2 mini escudos en cada uno de sus brazos.

-¡Yo!-decía El Jikochu, atacando con una poderosa ráfaga hipersónica.

Pareciera que iba a resistir, pero el ataque era muy poderoso, no sabía si resistiría.

-¿Lo ha parado?-preguntaba Cure Diamond impresionada.

-¡Increíble!-decía Cure Heart.

-Pero sólo estas defendiendo-decía Ira.

-No. ¡La defensa es el mejor ataque!-decía Cure Rosetta, mientras con sus escudos, al hacerlos golpearse entre sí, desvaneció el ataque automáticamente.

-¡El sonido ha desaparecido!-decía Ira.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba Cure Heart.

-¡Claro! ¡La cancelación del ruido!-decía Cure Diamond.

Entonces Dave se les adelanta, ya que no quería quedarse sin hacer nada, ahí es cuando suena el tema de The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match de Omega Rugal: Unlimited R.

-¡KAISER PHOENIX!-decía Dave atacando al Jikochu con Kaiser Waves consecutivos, de diferentes formas y tamaños, así como esferas eléctricas, como siempre cambiaba la cantidad que arrojaba, era totalmente impredecible cuántas iría arrojar Dave, y sólo en Kaiser Wave versión esfera eléctrica, sólo la esfera eléctrica grande rompía la defensa, después lo atacó con patadas estilo helicóptero, elevándolo después con un Genocide Cutter, para después propinarlo con la técnica Destrucción Omega, versión Súper Desesperación, o SDM, para rematarlo con la técnica pilar de Orochi, versión Súper Desesperación, en donde cada vez que lo estrellaba, aparecía un pilar demoniaco con forma de calavera, de color rojo.

-¡Bueno, creo que es mi turno!-decía Cure Destiny, la cual al esperar que se levantara el Jikochu, le propinara un Shoryuken, y luego un Tatsumaki Sempunkyaku, también conocida como patada huracán, para luego lanzarle un Hadoken y después hacerle un Shoryu Reppa.

-¡Bien, ahora me toca!-decía Cure Queen, atacando al Jikochu con un Genei-kyaku, o patada espiritual, luego atacando con un Power Wave, después con un Rasing Tackle, que hace al saltar hacia al aire, dando una patada giratoria, para propinarlo con un Pilar Geyser y después con un Trinity Geyser, terminando con un Thunder Break, dejando impresionadas a Cure Heart, Cure Diamond y Cure Rosetta, ene se momento Dave se percató de la presencia de Honoka, Mai, Karen, Miki, Erika, Kanade y Reika.

-¡Increíble!-decía Cure Heart, viendo la demostración de habilidades de Cure Destiny y Cure Queen, ya que habían dejado al Jikochu muy débil.

-¡Ahora sigues, Heart!-decía Dave.

-¡Sí!-decía la misma.

-¡QUE TE ALCANCE! ¡MY SWEET HEART!-decía Cure Heart.

El ataque dio de lleno en el Jikochu, haciendo que volviera a ser un Psyche nuevamente, y por consiguiente que todos los daños ocasionados desaparecieran.

Es cuando el tema Unlimited R, llega a su fin.

-¡Maldición! ¡Se acordaran de esto!-decía Ira, mientras se teletransportaba del lugar.

-¡Gracias, Alice! ¡Eres la mejor compañera-ransu!-decía Lance.

-Sigamos esforzándonos juntos-decía Alice.

-Ahora las Pretty Cure son tres. Y con Cure Sword, son cuatro-decía Rikka.

-¿Cure Sword?-preguntaba Alice.

-Otra Pretty Cure. Aunque no sé si es nuestra amiga o nuestra enemiga-decía Mana.

-En ese caso, creo que sé quién es-decía Alice.

-¿De verdad?-preguntaba Rikka.

-Las cámaras de seguridad de la Clover Tower grabaron en otra persona más que creo que es una Pretty Cure. Y esa sería… esta chica-decía Alice, apuntando al cartel de Makoto Kenzaki.

-¿Eh?-decían ambas sin poder creérselo.

-No puede ser… ¿MakoPi?-decía Mana, aun sin creérselo.

Mientras que en otro lugar.

Se oyó una gran explosión, que llamó la atención de todos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntaba Rikka preocupada.

-O no, esa es la presencia de Ogre, tengo que ir con ellas, están en grave peligro-decía Dave pensando.

-Chicas, ahorita vuelvo, me llevaré conmigo a las hadas, no se preocupen, no tardaré-decía Dave, mientras se va corriendo a una gran velocidad.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-preguntaba Alice curiosa.

-No lo sé, pero me preocupa-decía Mana pensativa.

Mientras, con Honoka, Mai, Karen, Miki, Erika, Kanade y Reika.

Todas estaban siendo perseguidas por Ogre, también conocido como Toshin, que es un demonio muy poderoso, estaba buscando a las Pretty Cure, con el fin de absorber sus habilidades de batalla, por lo cual, todas se transforman para luchar contra él, menos las que no tienen a su pareja.

-¡PRECURE, METAMORPHOSIS!-decía Karen.

-¡CHANGE, PRECURE, BEAT UP!-decía Miki.

-¡PRECURE, OPEN MY HEART!-decía Erika.

-¡PRECURE, SMILE CHARGE!-decía Reika.

Las Pretty Cure blancas simplemente se quedaron viendo el combate de las Pretty Cure azules, que inmediatamente por la presencia de Ogre, despertaron su "Gen diabólico", haciendo que les salieran alas de demonio y unos cuernos en sus frentes, y por consiguiente, se volvieran más poderosas, lo curioso, es que tenían en sus brazos izquierdos unos singulares tatuajes, que también poseían en su forma normal, que es un tatuaje con un símbolo Tribal de color rojo, que representaba el mal que habitaba en ellas.

Pero casi enseguida, Dave hace acto de presencia.

-Chicas, luego me dirán el por qué están aquí, tenemos que alejar a Ogre de este lugar, es peligroso pelear aquí-decía Dave.

-¿Y dónde sugieres?-preguntaba Devil Marine (Así se llamarán las Pretty Cure azules, cuando activen su "Gen diabólico", ya que sus familias también están malditas, como la familia Mishima).

-El mejor lugar para luchar sin herir a nadie inocente, sería por allá-decía Dave, señalando el mar.

-Ya veo, aunque peleemos en el mar, no importa el daño que hagamos, siempre será mínimo, como era de esperarse del amo-decía Devil Beauty.

Así, todas las Cure azules se dirigieron al mar, en donde Ogre iba tras ellas a gran velocidad, Dave dejó a las hadas a cargo de Honoka, Mai y Kanade.

-Chicas, hay que atacar a Ogre con nuestras mejores técnicas, para dejarlo inconsciente temporalmente-decía Dave.

-¿Pero cómo?-preguntaba Devil Aqua.

-Atáquenlo con las mejores técnicas que les enseñé, con eso debe ser más que suficiente-decía Dave.

-Pero, ¿Estás seguro? ¿Y si llega a esquivarlas?-preguntaba Devil Berry.

-Descuiden, yo me encargo de eso-decía Dave.

Repentinamente, Dave utiliza su telequinesis en Ogre a su máxima potencia, sabiendo muy bien que Ogre es muy poderoso y podía escaparse de su técnica, por lo que debían apurarse si querían rematarlo rápido.

-¡HAOSHOUKOUKEN KAMEHAMEHADOKEN!-decía Dave atacándolo con su más poderosa técnica, prestada de las técnicas del Haoshoukouken de Takuma Sakazaki, Ryo Sakazaki, Yuri Sakazaki y Robert García, el Kamehameha del Maestro Roshi, y después de Gokú, y el Hadoken de Ryu y Ken Masters.

-¡AQUA DEMON THUNDER!-decía Devil Aqua, haciendo una nueva técnica.

-¡BERRY DEMON RAMPAGE!-Devil Berry, atacando a Ogre con todo su poder.

-¡MARINE DEMON SPALSH!-decía Devil Marine, atacando a todo poder a Ogre.

-¡BEAUTY DEMON FREZEE!-decía Devil Beauty, atacando con una tormenta a -45 grados centígrados.

Todos los ataques dieron de lleno en Ogre, que aunque parece resistirlos, termina cayendo al mar por agotamiento.

Minutos después, en tierra, con Dave y las Cure azules y blancas.

-Ahora explíquenme, ¿Qué hacen aquí, y por qué me están espiando? Solamente estoy entrenando a un nuevo equipo de Pretty Cure, y mejorando sus habilidades de batalla-decía Dave.

-¡Lo sentimos!-decían disculpándose.

-Ya ven lo que sucedió por descuidadas, dejaron que un enemigo los siguiera, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado yo para ayudarlas?-preguntaba Dave, a lo que las Cure bajan la cabeza avergonzadas.

-Amo, ¿Qué opina de las nuevas Pretty Cure?-preguntaba Erika a Dave.

-Mana es buena peleadora, pero se confía mucho en su fuerza, y no usa mucho las técnicas de combate, lo que hace que tenga muchos puntos débiles en su estilo de pelea-decía Dave, analizando a Cure Heart.

-Con Rikka, pues ella apenas ha entrado al grupo, no tiene mucha técnica, pero sabe escuchar cuando le dices sus errores, y los corrige sabiamente-decía Dave, analizando a Cure Diamond.

-Y Alice, pues ella es buena peleadora, puede que esté al mismo nivel que Itsuki-chan, pero le falta todavía mucho para llegar al nivel de mi primo Rugal, Terry Bogard, Kyo, Iori, Takuma, Ryo, Robert, Gesse Howard, Wolfrang Krauser, Ryu, Ken Masters, o al de Jimpachi Mishima, Heihachi Mishima y Kazuya Mishima-decía Dave, analizando el estilo de pelea de Cure Rosetta.

-Bueno, será mejor que se vayan a sus casas, yo iré a la casa de Mana a dormir, sino, les espera un entrenamiento de cinco horas consecutivas sin descanso, adiós-decía Dave a sus guardianas.

Cuando se fue Dave, este fue el único pensamiento en la mente de las Pretty Cure.

-¿Se va a ir a dormir a su casa? ¿Desde cuándo avanzaron tanto en tan poco tiempo?-se preguntaban todas, sin poder pensar en algo coherente.

-Y ahí vamos de nuevo-decían las hadas, sin poder dejar de suspirar por sus cuidadoras, o niñeras, que seguramente están pensando mal nuevamente de Dave, por algo que ha dicho, pero malinterpretándolo.


End file.
